


Just Another Sanvers Story

by lousywriter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Detectives, Endgame Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, F/F, I am Sanvers Trash, Multi, Murder, Other, Protective Alex Danvers, Protective Maggie Sawyer, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers Endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lousywriter/pseuds/lousywriter
Summary: After her friend was murdered, Detective Maggie Sawyer is back at National City to seek revenge on the people behind the hideous crime.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 12
Kudos: 112





	1. Prologue

"Detective Sawyer, here's a letter for you...from National City" her commanding officer, Captain Lot, handed her a neatly-sealed envelope, "Come to my office after reading that"

"How about now?" the stubborn detective argued but has not accepted the envelope, "Am I getting fired?"

Captain Lot put down the envelope and said, "No. After"

Maggie looked at the envelope and had a feeling that it was not just another letter from one of her friends in National City. She has friends, had maybe. She didn't stay close because she believed a long time ago that everyone close to her is destined to leave her side — even her fiancee.

She took the envelope and carefully opened it. Looking for a hint about what's inside.

"NCPD?"

"Case Number: 765092  
Winslow Schott Jr., 32, Murdered" 

Maggie didn't finish reading the case file. Her shock made her stormed to her Captain's office. Tears are starting to fall from her eyes. Her heart is aching. Most importantly, she's mad at someone who did this to her friend.

Her friend who stood by her side when everything's at their worst. Her friend was not just a friend but a brother to him. Her friend who stayed close to her and kept her updated of his whereabouts, and Maggie's only friend...after the breakup.

"Winn"

"Who did this to him?!"

Her captain let her rant and shout her heart out before speaking. He learned that Maggie is guarded, and when she's not, he knows how to acknowledge it. Right now, Maggie is furious about the news, and she couldn't wrap her head around the situation.

"Water?" Captain Lot gave her a glass of water which she gladly accepted, "Okay?"

"Okay, yeah, okay."

Maggie sat opposite her captain and calmed herself. Her captain looked at her with sympathy; he knows Maggie is a powerful woman and the best detective in Gotham.

"Captain...I mean, Detective Sawyer, I got a call from Captain Singh of NCPD. They want to have you back and..." he was hesitant, Maggie can feel it, "and they want you to investigate on Winslow Schott Jr.'s...murder."

The words deafened Maggie. It was like a bomb that exploded and took everything from her. She was not hearing anything her captain was saying. She was looking at him, watching him mumble things she doesn't want to hear.

"Sawyer, are you still there?"

"Yeah. I'm good."

"I know it's a hard task, he's your...he was...he...was...your friend."

"I'll take it."

"What?"

"I said I'll take it. I'm going back to National City."

Maggie stormed out of her captain's office and took the files. She gathered her things from her desk and ran outside the police station.

She went inside her car and drove fast to her apartment, not minding the tears from falling and her heart from aching so much knowing that Winn is gone. Her Winn is gone.

Remembering the last text Winn has sent her, she finally realized what she has to do.

"I will avenge you, Winn. I will"


	2. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie decides to go back to National City.

Maggie woke up to her loud ringtone. She picked up her phone, half asleep, and put it in a loudspeaker.

"Sawyer," she said while blinding her eyes from the rays of the sun, "who's this?"

She heard some muffled arguing voice over the phone and saw that it was an unregistered number

"Hello?" she called, "if this is a prank call, end this now. I don't have time for----"

" _Wait_ " that voice, Maggie was suddenly awake, she sat up and ended the loudspeaker, she held the phone and solely listened, " _Maggie, it's me...it's Alex._ "

"Yeah"

_"I know you've heard the news. I'm sending you the details of Winn's....funeral."_

The call ended already, and Maggie was hit by the reality that Winn is gone. It was not just a dream, and it was Alex who called her.

She stared blankly on the wall for long minutes before deciding to get up and fix herself. Winn wouldn't want her to be like this.

For five long years, Winn has been there for her. Never miss any event in her life, never forgotten her birthday and special occasions. Winn stood by her side when no one else was. It's not easy letting him go.

Maggie gathered her luggage and piled her clothes for her trip to National City.

"I heard you're leaving" a voice came out of nowhere, and Maggie knew already who it was, "Thought you might wanna say goodbye."

She looked at the intruder and tried to punch, but she was quickly caught, now she's captured by the intruder with hands behind her back.

Maggie forwarded her foot forward and carried her proprietor on her back, and they both landed on her bed, Maggie on top.

"You're doing great, Sawyer."

"Learned it from Batwoman."

"Oh, yeah? Did she taught you this?"

The intruder quickly changed their positions and savored Maggie's lips. Holding Maggie's hands on top of her head and caging her by her hips.

They were kissing, feeling each other's body, trying to remove the things that are wrapping their bodies. Fighting for dominance over one another and they both ended up falling on the floor.

"Fuck it, Kate Kane!"

"Ooopps, sorry," they both laughed and just stayed there, staring at the ceiling, sighing, Maggie's head was on Kate Kane's shoulders, "are you gonna miss me?"

"Maybe"

"Wow. Hurts a lot, Sawyer."

"Are you?" Maggie countered, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Just promise me one thing."

"And what is that?"

"Call me when you need some help."

Maggie nodded and kissed Kate's cheeks. Telling her, she'll do what she was asked to.

"One more thing."

"Yeah?"

Kate hesitated for a while, debating whether to tell Maggie or not. She looked at her straight into her eyes, combed the strands of her hair, and kissed her one last time.

"Be happy."

Maggie closed her eyes to stop herself from crying and just held on to Kate. She couldn't handle the pain of losing Winn anymore. She just let herself cry.

***

Maggie sat on her desk, enjoying her coffee. It's her last day in the darkest city, after all — way to appreciate the dark surroundings of Gotham and prepare to come back to the brightest National City.

"Sawyer"

"Here, Captain Lot"

"Take these. It will help you with the case."

"Thanks"

Her captain gave her files covered in plastic, and she took them. Following the case of Winn, which she has not fully read, Gotham must have the same case for her friend.

The question is, who would want to eliminate Winn from existence?

"Detective Sawyer, you're leaving?"

"It's time, Haught," the officer hugged her tightly, "I'm going to miss you so much. Who's going to teach me now?"

"Calm down, Haught. You are good in your way."

"Yeah, but I like to be your and batwoman's sidekick," she whispered, and Maggie just laughed at how enthusiastic Haught has always been, "Can I come with you?"

"Haught, you have duties here. As much as I want to have my Robin there, I couldn't. Be good here, okay?"

"Ugh. You could say yes and fake it. I hate that you're always right," Haught argued like a child, and Maggie just laughed at her.

Haught and Maggie were friends; you could say it. In the time Maggie has spent doing police jobs, she never really had a partner because she doesn't do well with them. And it hurts when you lose your partner.

Haught is her best officer/friend in Gotham City, and Winn knew all about her. Winn once tried to hit on Haught, but Haught doesn't swing that way.

Maggie doesn't do well with partners, but when Haught arrived, she was persistent in becoming Maggie's partner. She's two years younger than Maggie, and she is like a little sister to her.

"Well, you can help me get these boxes to my apartment."

***

Maggie stared at the window from her bedroom. She is looking at the dark alleys of Gotham. The city lights that does not shine so brightly. The memories of her in Gotham.

Five years. Five years Maggie stayed here, and now she’s leaving.

It is unusual to have someone biking at this time of the night at Gotham. She followed where the biker was heading to, and she was shocked to see it stopped in front of her apartment. She closed the curtain and searched for her gun. Hell, this is very unusual.

Her doorbell rang, and it sent shivers down her spine. Who could be wanting to see her at this hour?

She held the gun behind her and peaked at the hole. It was a guy wearing a hoodie and a cap, also wearing a mask. The guy dropped something in front of her door and left.

Maggie opened her door and tried to call for the guy, but when he heard Maggie, he ran away, and so did Maggie.

"Gotham City Police! Who are you?" She said, gun pointed at the back of the guy she just cornered, "hands in the air."

Maggie was slowly walking toward him, sensing that it was someone she knew.

"Who are you?!" Maggie repeated, but deep down in her heart, she knew.

The guy still did not answer, but his hands were in the air. Maggie took her flashlight from her pocket and was shocked to see the built of the guy. She saw the ring. Maggie knows the ring.

She lowered her gun and approached him.

"Winn?" the guy didn't move. Maggie was shaking. She couldn't believe her eyes. They told her Winn is dead, yet here he was standing with his back turned to Maggie, "Winslow" her voice shattered, she wanted to hug Winn, she was aiming to touch "Winn's" shoulder with her trembling hand when someone called her.

"Hey, Maggs" Maggie was interrupted by the voice and looked behind her, "I saw you ran away when I was about to get out of my car. I was going to ----, are you okay? Why are you crying?"

Maggie stared behind her, and she couldn't believe her eyes. The guy was gone.

"I...I thought.." she couldn't believe what just happened, "I'm fine, Haught."

"Are you sure? Why are you holding your gun? Were you chasing someone?"

Maggie jolted and disregarded Haught's questions. She started walking back to her apartment, and the bike was gun, so did the things which were dropped on earlier.

Maybe she was losing her mind. Perhaps she's having hallucinations seeing Winn. Perhaps it was a ghost.

Her phone beeped, and it was a text from Kara.

_From: Little Danvers_

Hi, I will pick you up tomorrow for Winn's funeral. I'll see you.

Ps. Pls don't disobey.

-Kara

Maybe that guy was a ghost, after all.


	3. Welcome Back to National City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie returns to National City and was welcomed by familiar faces. Back at NCPD talking to her old captain, she learned about one thing Winn did not tell her about.

Maggie is at CatCo because that's where Kara brought her as Supergirl. Her bags and things were already taken care of at her old apartment. The apartment before Alex's.

She was sitting at the balcony, looking down at the city, trying to point out the changes that happened in five years. She can still see the police station from here and the disguised building of DEO.

"Detective Sawyer, can I talk you?" a woman who was shy but with authoritative voice asked her, "I'm Nia, Nia Nal, I'm a reporter from CatCo Magazine and---"

"Nia, what are you doing?" Kara was walking fastly toward the two of them, "Maggie, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," she turned toward Nia and smiled, "you were saying?" Nia's face was suddenly red, and Maggie can't help but smirk at the reaction.

"I...I have to go" Nia walked out and was murmuring something about a dream she just had. Maggie was curious as to what the dream was but didn't want to be rude.

"Maggie"

"Maggie"

"I heard you the first time, Kara."

They were both silent, and Kara was reluctant to speak another word. Worried that Maggie would block her out and not speak to her at all.

Maggie's tears slowly formed, and she was trying so hard not to sob and be heard by Kara. Who was she fooling? Kara would hear to anything because of her superhearing.

She turned toward her and chuckled.

"Why did you bring me here?"

Kara did not answer; instead, she leads Maggie inside the office and switches on the TVs.

'After the horrible murder of Winslow Schott Jr. also known as Winn, rumors say that Captain or she prefers to be still called Detective Maggie Sawyer from Gotham City Police is back in town and off to investigate the murder of her friend. People are gathered here at the National City Police Department, waiting for her arrival. Detective Maggie Sawyer was NCPD's brightest detective following an 18-year-old case which she cracked in just her first year of duty. Would she be able to uncover the mystery behind the murder of---'

Kara turned it off and looked at Maggie. She was biting the inside of her cheeks, gazing at the floor, waiting for Maggie to speak up.

"Didn't know coming back here would earn me some fame" Maggie cracked after a while and sat on the sofa, "Do you have some lead? Does the DEO know about this?"

"No. Nothing---" Kara was suddenly scared because Maggie was furious, a calm mad that she never saw before, "Maggie?"

"I have to go."

Maggie walked out of the office, and Kara was astonished at Maggie's reaction. She did not dare follow her friend.

Maggie knew where she was heading, the one she missed the most. The place where she once belonged, the site of calm, the place of no judgment, the place of solace...and drinking.

As soon as she walked inside the bar, all eyes were on her. Some she knew nods at her, some were scared, and others were just looking at her.

She went to the bar and ordered a beer. She doesn't remember the bartender, but she knew her.

"Here. Welcome back to National City," the bartender said, and Maggie thanked her.

It was her fifth bottle of beer. She placed her head on the counter and stared at someone sitting beside her. It was a blurry picture; maybe she was already drunk, she wondered why, she's never been drunk with five bottles of beer, maybe her beer was spiked.

She tried to clear her eyes and see the blurry image, but it was no use. She blinked for a while, and then the image was gone. Maybe she is drunk.

She took out her phone and was about to call an Uber when her head was hit by someone she didn't see, and all she saw was darkness 

***

A hand touched Maggie's shoulder, and the moment she recognized it, she tackled the one who did it and was holding on to the neck of someone on the floor. Ready to pounce whenever.

She opened her eyes and was shocked to see the face of her ex-fiancee, Alex. She let go of her grip on Alex's neck and apologized.

"I'm sorry."

Alex, as shocked as she was, looked at Maggie, her hands were on her neck, pressing and removing the stillness of possible death.

"It's fine."

Maggie turned her back on Alex, and she just realized that she was in the med bay of the DEO. She was hurrying to get up, but then her hangover caught up on her, and she was suddenly on the floor.

Alex offered her hand, and she took it. She turned her back on Alex and sat on the bed, feeling her headache, dreading whatever words may come out of her as of this moment.

"Welcome back to National City," said Alex nervously, "here's aspirin for your hangover."

"Why am I here?"

"Here. Take this, and I'll talk to you later" Alex left a glass of water by the table beside the aspirin, and she was off.

Maggie snickered, she doesn't remember why she woke up lying at the DEO's medbay. She took the tablet and drank the water. She stared at the ceiling, waiting for Winn to show up and greet her, but then she realized, Winn is not coming.

And at that moment, when no one else was around, a tear fell in her eyes, and she keeps staring at the ceiling to moderate her tears from falling.

***

"Detective Maggie Sawyer, what can you say about the case of your late friend, Winn Schott Jr.?"

"Detective, are you sure you can handle this case?"

"Would it not affect your work as to how your friend was...murdered?"

"Detective, Detective Sawyer!"

Those were all the things Maggie heard as soon as she set foot outside the National City Police Department. Kara saved her yesterday. She didn't expect there would be more reporters today waiting for her.

Talking, gossiping, and writing about the case she was assigned to. She doesn't understand why there are a lot of media people and why they're covering the case of her friend, Winn.

"Detective Sawyer, welcome back to NCPD."

"Welcome back to National City, Maggie."

She nods to her former colleagues, who were now her colleagues again. She went to her Captain's office and filed her paperwork given by his previous Captain Lot of GCPD.

"Detective Sawyer, I heard you still prefer being called detective, am I right?"

In 5 years in Gotham, Maggie has been promoted twice. She almost has the right to being a captain, but she declined to be a captain, for she enjoys being a detective and being on the field whenever she wants. Her officers at Gotham have so much respect for her, and they value her.

"Captain Price"

Captain Price's favorite detective is Maggie before she went to Gotham. They get along with each other, and she was like a daughter to him.

"It's been a long time. I've heard a lot of things from Captain Lot about your excellence in Gotham. Have a seat."

Maggie took the seat opposite her captain and scanned the office. It looks quite the same the last time she saw it.

"So, I've heard."

"I think you should know that this is a sensitive case" Maggie nods in approval, "I chose you, Sawyer, because I know you wouldn't let this go this easy"

Maggie's eyes were fixated on him. She knows it's a sensitive case, it's her friend, and according to Kara, there is no lead to who did this horrible thing to Winn.

She was curious, waiting for his Captain to speak and drop the missing piece to this situation.

"Ah, bet you're curious" Maggie didn't respond, "Guess you were not fully aware that Winn's running for mayor of National City?"

Maggie was appalled at the revelation. Winn has not mentioned anything about him running for city mayor. She was shocked, but she hid it from her captain.

"Ahh, yeah, he might have mentioned it," she answered, taking the files on the desk, "who was he running against?"

Her captain was quiet for a moment. He looked at Maggie and sighed.

"Veronica Sinclair"

And that hit Maggie. This really is a welcome back to National City.


	4. The Agent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie goes to DEO for a tribute to Winn and an insight about his case. Maggie plays to be the detective while Alex struggles to handle it.

"Winn was the best person I have ever met."

"He was a very genuine person."

"He was so special to me."

"Winn's my brother,"

That's all the things Maggie heard fro.m the eulogies, and she can't help but stifle a sob. Her throat is dry, it's like someone's choking her with barbwire, and she can't do anything about it.

Sitting across the room was Alex and Kara, who was sobbing, holding on to the flowers and pictures of Winn.

Maggie scanned the room, looking for something unusual. It was guarded by DEO staff and police officers from her station.

The priest finished offering the prayer for Winn, and Maggie knew it's time to get out and bury Winn six feet under the ground.

Maggie threw the last stem on Winn's casket and ran away as soon as she felt her eyes sting from the tears she's been holding up. She ran as fast as she can until she reached her bike.

She was about to get on it when someone pulled her, and she was lying there on the hard concrete floor. She tried to stand up, but her eyes were blurry from the tears, and she can't discern the images floating around her.

"Ma'am, are you...are you okay?" a small voice called to her; it was a child, a five or 6-year-old, maybe, "do you need some help? I...I could...I call mama...help you."

Maggie stood up and faced the child. She wiped her tears and reasoned out with the little girl.

"Heyy, I am okay. What's your name? Who are you with? Are you alone?" Maggie bombarded the child with questions, and the little girl was staring at her, "are you okay?"

"M...Ma...Maggie," the girl pointed at her and quickly hugged her, "Maggie. You... you...Maggie?"

"Yes, I am Maggie. And you are?" the detective inquired as soon as she recovered.

"Jamie! Where---oh--hi. Sorry for this little one. Come on, Jamie. Mama's looking for you," a woman taller than Maggie by an inch came and held Jamie in her arms.

"Maggie...Maggie," Jamie told the other woman and continuously pointed at Maggie. Maggie could only return the enthusiasm with a smile and turned to the other woman.

"How does she know my name?" Maggie pressed, but the other woman does not answer, "Sorry. You can go."

"Sorry too, Ma'am. Let's go, Jamie."

Jamie waved goodbye at her and gave her a flying kiss, which she playfully caught and put in her heart. Jamie giggled, and she was gone with the other woman Maggie did not know at all.

That's when her Detective skills ran right through her that it didn't occur if the child knew the other woman. Maybe she was kidnaped, but she was okay with the other woman.

She ran after them and hid where she would not be seen as a creepy stalker who follows the two.

"Jamie, don't leave Lois again, okay?" she heard the woman said, "Was that really, Maggie?" the child could only nod.

Maggie walked out of the scene, she's a detective, yet she can't decipher what does she had to do with the little girl knowing her name.

"Lois," the name sounds familiar, but she didn't dwell.

She went back to where her bike was parked, little did she know, someone's waiting for her.

"You've been avoiding me" Maggie shrugged at the remark then went to pick up her helmet, "your clothes are dirty. What happened?"

The small woman suddenly remembered that she was pulled a while ago, and she was on the hard concrete.

"What do you want, Alex?"

"I just think that you could use a friend right now," Alex said, crossing her arms and tapping her shoulder with her fingers, "I mean, since you're back here, I just...I don't know, and maybe we could talk?"

Maggie smirked at the offer and walked past Alex.

A friend. A talk. Maggie does not have time for this. Winn is...was her friend. He's gone, and Maggie could not get the idea why Alex is acting this way.

It's been five years since they last saw each other. Five years since they broke up and no reaching out has ever happened. Five years Maggie experienced the same hurt she felt when she was outed and left by her father on the side of the street when she was 14.

She has a lot of things to say, to look for answers. She waited for answers for five years, yet she heard trifle.

She lost her fiancee; she lost the family she gained when she was with Alex.

"I'll come by the DEO later for the tribute."

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you," the taller woman replied.

"See you, Danvers."

***

A punch, a jab, and a tackle from someone she didn't see from the darkness of the room welcomed Maggie to Winn's apartment.

It was a guy Maggie does not recognize. She punched an uppercut and broke loose from the guy's grip. Everything in Winn's apartment is a mess.

The guy tried to counter her punch, but she quickly caught the guy's hand and twirled it behind him.

"Who are you?!" Maggie shouted, still pressing on the bent arm of the man, "What the hell is your business here?!"

The man grunted but did not answer. He stepped his foot forward that made Maggie swung and fell flat on her back. Maggie did not mind the pain; she quickly got up and ran for the guy. 

As soon as she got a grip on the man's shirt, she pushed him hard and landed two solid punches on the man's face. The man had its moment and returned Maggie's blow. Her lips bled, and she got furious and kicked the man on his gut.

With one last swing, Maggie put handcuffs on the man and left him outside Winn's apartment.

She pressed the alarm and ran opposite to where the guards were.

"Fuck," Maggie winced as she tried to mend the cut on her eyebrow, her busted lips, and the scars on her hand. She couldn't be seen like this.

Good thing, Kate gave her all meds for faster healing and taught her how to use those things...with the help of Winn.

She stitched the cut on her eyebrow and looked at the mirror. She looks like a mess.

It's been only two days, and National City is welcoming her like in Gotham.

She put concealer on her cheek and was ready to go back to DEO...to crackdown Winn's case.

***

"Maggie, I'm so glad you came. Help yourself up" Vasquez, as Maggie remembers her, she is always happy to see Maggie at the DEO. She was Winn's friend also, and sometimes they team up to prank Maggie and do all things to annoy her.

If everyone was giving her the looks because of her wound, she doesn't mind.

"Mag---what happened to you?"

"Kara" was Maggie's only answer. Alex suddenly arrived and looked at her. Worry etched on her face.

"Maggie"

"Danvers"

"Hey, I am a Danvers, too" Maggie just smirked at the blonde and proceeded to sit and looked at the screen at the conference room.

It shows pictures of Winn, videos, and other things related to Winn. A sad song was playing, and everyone was quiet.

After the tribute, Alex stood in front and informed everyone of the case. A case that until now, they have no lead or anything.

"Veronica Sinclair, aka Roulette. She and Winn have become good friends during the campaign" Alex distributed photos for them to examine, "These photos showed them at social gatherings. Winn mentioned that Veronica was forced to run because an unknown candidate was likely to lose if Winn runs."

"Roulette has built a reputation over the past five years of being on the side of aliens after her stint of having an alien fight club. She changed, and a lot of people likes her, aliens, too"

The alien fight club, Maggie remembers. She bit her lip and scoffed at the memory. Those were the good times.

"We start with Roulette's circle. Those who sponsored her campaign and those who showed full support on her. I believe Detective Sawyer's going to let us in on the information given to the NCPD," she winced at the mention of her name.

"I'll let someone drop the files tomorrow" Maggie promptly answered without looking at anyone, she was still studying the photos, "and oh, we start with this guy" she held out the pictures and pointed at the guy wearing a cap and a leather jacket in all the images given to them by Alex.

"Maggie--I mean, Detective, that is Agent Keaton from the DEO. He was on probation. That's why he's an asset for when things get messy during those campaigns," Vasquez answered.

"No, he's not" Maggie got something from her pocket and showed them a picture of a guy who looked exactly like in those photos, "He's not here, is he?"

Maggie laid down the picture and looked at Kara, who was as confused as Alex and everyone around them.

"He's on vacation leave," Alex answered, hoping that the case was not an inside job and that she did not fail Winn as the director of the DEO.

"This is Keaton. Your agent was a fraud, Director Danvers. I thought you should know."


	5. The Vigilante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new vigilante in town rises and the DEO tries to catch whoever’s behind the suit.
> 
> Alex is visited by the vigilante.

* * *

"Where.The.Hell.Is.Roulette?!" she shouted, crossbow pointed to the guy who was whimpering, begging for his life.

"I...I...I don't know anything.. Please, let me go," the guy who was all covered in blood continues to plead, "don't kill me."

The woman held back, stood up, and turned her back on the guy.

"You vigilantes don't always have the heart to ki---" before the guy could finish, she fired, and the guy dropped dead.

"Try me."

***

"Sawyer, you're early."

"Yeah, had some time to run. You know, awaken the senses," Maggie answered nonchalantly, fixing her desk, her old office at the precinct.

"By the way, someone wants to see you."

"Who?"

"Detective Sawyer," Maggie knew the voice. She kept a straight face and greeted Alex.

"Agent Danvers. What brings you here?"

Alex hesitated, but she knows she is talking to the best detective in town.

"Agent Keaton is dead," she said as she gives files to Maggie, "he was found this morning. He was shot"

"Oh," Maggie reacted and looked at the awful picture of Keaton, "This looks awful. Who would do this?"

"Maybe someone who killed Winn," Alex answered, "there's a rumor going on that there's a vigilante in town and he's been keeping tabs on the crimes at National City."

"So you're saying that this vigilante killed Keaton?"

"We're working on that. I thought maybe you could help us...our team to find sources for this one. This vigilante attacks at night, and since you're just from Gotham, you know, maybe you could use some help?"

Alex couldn't believe what she just blurted out. Even Maggie was speechless, the signature head tilt returns, and she threw an annoyed look at Alex.

"Are you hearing yourself right now?" Maggie inquired, both hands plumbed to the desk, leaning as she studies Alex's face, "Are you serious, Agent Danvers?"

"No. I'm sorry, it was a mistake going in here. I...I should go," and Alex suddenly left the building.

Maggie shook her head and scoffed. What the fuck is wrong with Alex Danvers?

The detective looked at the file and shoved it under her desk.

"Are you not gonna follow her?"

"Is eavesdropping your thing now, Michaels?" she turned to the woman who spoke and offered a smile, "No. I won't," she added and sat on her desk.

Today is gonna be a long day.

***

Maggie was opening the door to her apartment when her phone rang. It's the DEO, and she knows because it automatically registers to her phone.

/Sawyer

/Danvers

/We have information about Keaton. See you in a bit.

The call ended, and she turned around to the direction of the disguised building of DEO. Nothing changed, Maggie thought.

Before she could decide, she ran inside her apartment and got her keys.

***

"Ma--Detective Sawyer. Glad you came."

"Well, aren't you always so thrilled to see me, Danvers?" Maggie teased, and the room got quiet, even Kara's looking at the floor, "Anyway, what do we have here?"

"Keaton turned out to be a fraud, as you said. He works for a circle named...wait for it...Roulette" Maggie would have laughed a little if it was Winn who delivered it, "Yeah, Roulette. He's part of Roulette's campaign management."

"And now, he's dead. We don't know where Roulette is"

"We're still trying to track her down. Locals say she hasn't been seen since Winn...you know, died," Kara answered. She adjusted her glasses and her brows suddenly creased, "Someone's dead behind the alley at   
4th St."

"Kara!!!" Alex and Maggie shouted, but Kara was gone at speed. The two were left with the files, and if there's an elephant in the room, no one acknowledges it.

Maggie walked to the balcony, where Alex followed her. The DEO's finest balcony, where everything happens, may it be moments of joy or tears.

  
"About this morning" Alex started when the room got quieter, Maggie just stared at her and waited for an explanation, "I just, you know, since you came back, work has been a little bit easy and tolerable because you are the liaison we have regarding alien activities and crimes that involve them"

It's been roughly three weeks since Maggie came back, and truth be told, she spends her time at the police station and the DEO. She and a few of her teams deal with aliens and things that go bump in the night. That's how she introduced herself to Alex.

"Also, someone broke into Winn's apartment," Alex added, "it was a mess, but nothing was missing. Someone has already handcuffed the culprit, and he was left in the building while the alarm goes off."

"Yeah, I know. I think I forgot to mention that I came there as soon as I heard from my colleague."

Alex stared at her, but she avoided the gaze. Alex doesn't have to know that she was there before and that she was the one who handcuffed the guy.

"What's the name----Supergirl, you're back."

Supergirl was in no mood to talk. Instead, she laid two weapons at the table, and the team was quick to examine it.

"He struck again, Alex. That hunter, vigilante, or whatever you call him. A man was dead with these crossbow arrows," Supergirl argued frustratingly, "I mean, who kills all these people? There is no evidence of a crime in the area. The man was coming home from work, and he was killed."

"Might I say, he was tortured" Maggie pointed out the images on the screen, the man was middle-aged, and his wrists are red, probably from the rope, "Do you have the name?"

"Vargas. Jeremy Vargas"

"Director, it says here that Vargas is connected to the ring. But he resigned two years ago and just recently he was added for Roulette's campaign. He was an accountant."

"Thank you, Agent Vasquez. Were there other people who are connected to the ring?" 

"Hold up. It says here that there's a notebook of members and look at that" Vasquez projected a brown almost burnt notebook with a snake that is circling an inverted triangle, "that looks familiar."

"It's the notebook Keaton was holding" Maggie answered, "I saw it, the police department holds it in as an evidence and a way to track down who killed Keaton" she promptly responded and crossed her arms. Alex threw her a knowing look and a silent thank you, and the detective nodded.

"Guys, scan anything related to that notebook and find everything you can to check every member of the ring and bring them in for investigation" the director ordered, "Supergirl, you need to find this vigilante."

"And what about you?" Supergirl asked, ready to fly to any danger.

"I am gonna lure him."

"What?!" Supergirl and Maggie's worried look startled her, but she doesn't care. She's the director, and this case is related to Winn's.

"Listen, if that vigilante connects Keaton and Vargas, he knows the ring, and he's expelling them from existence because he knows that they know something and they might expose the ring that's why he hunts them" Alex explained, readying her armor and her gun — giving orders to her team and the plan to take down the vigilante.

"You might be right, but how do you lure him in?" Maggie questioned, uneasiness runs through her body as she imagines what might happen.

"By these," she took the crossbow arrows and tossed it to Maggie who swiftly caught it with one hand, not having to move from her place a bit, "you're faster than Supergirl," Alex teased, and the detective just shrugged.

"Hey. That's not fair!" Supergirl argued, but the two just laughed at her, "Fine. Alex, promise me you'll be safe."

"I promise," she assured Supergirl, and she was off, she turned toward Maggie, "Wanna help a friend?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

If there's one thing Maggie has learned over five years, it's to be professional and be casual. Don't let your emotions run over you, as her mentor at Gotham says, "Don't let them get to you." Maggie has discovered that to keep everyone safe is not to get attached to them.

***

"What's your take, Supergirl?" Alex asked through the comms.

"There's no one here, Alex. I scanned the area, the vigilante is not coming. He didn't take the bait."

"Team, scatter around and search for him. The scans couldn't be wrong. The algorithm showed his movements a while ago, and it says now that he's just near" Alex orders as she and her team proceeded to scour the area.

It was an abandoned building few blocks from the alien dive bar, and by the looks of it, no one has been here for years, and it shows.

Supergirl landed beside Alex and scanned the area with her x-ray vision.

"Alex, there's a room there" she pointed to the wall, which to her surprise is covered with something her x-ray vision cannot pass through, "It's lead. Come on"

Supergirl flew through and Alex and her team followed. Guns in their hands, pointed at the wall, ready to fire at any given command.

Alex roamed around to look for Maggie, but she's gone. Maybe she is doing her detective skills, Alex thought. Supergirl threw a punch on the wall, and the wall just creaked. She was to punch it again when they heard a loud sound that even Supergirl could not stand.

"Go! Go! Go!" it was like a frequency wave, and everyone's frantic about it. Alex and a few of her team felt dizzy, and Vasquez fell on the floor, "Find it!" the director ordered, "Where's Maggie?!"

"Here!" as soon as Maggie answered, the sound went off as they saw her destroy it with the gun Alex gave her a while ago, "It's gone now" she took the piece and turned to Alex, "Here, Director."

"Thank you...Detective," the director answered as soon as she recovered.

Seeing the sight from her team's exhausted appearance, she called it a night and authorized them to get back to the DEO instantly.

"Well, there's nothing here. I managed to get into the wall, and I saw nothing but the paint is fresh and------"

"What is happening here?!" a woman shrieked at the sight of Alex, Supergirl, and Maggie, "who are you, people?" Alex tried to hide the gun, but it was no use.

"It's okay. I got this," Maggie told the two, and they left while she stayed with the woman.

"Detective Maggie Sawyer, NCPD"

***

Alex is drinking her beer from her kitchen counter when the lights suddenly go off. She roamed for her gun and walked to the darkness, gun aimed at any movement she will sense.

"Whoever you are, I am gonna hunt you for the rest of your life."

The hairs in her neck suddenly rises, and she felt someone behind her. Calculating her moves, Alex didn't turn around abruptly; instead, she waited, her knuckles white from gripping her gun.

"I heard you were looking for me" the voice was deep. She recognized the voice changer, "Stop."

"Who are you?" Alex questioned, "What's your business here?"

"It's personal, Director Danvers. I thought you might wanna stay out of it."

Alex didn't answer. She turned around to see a hooded figure on the opposite side of the counter — crossbow in hand.

"How do you know my name?"

"Alex!!!" Kara came rushing in from her window, and Alex turned around to greet her sister. The lights suddenly went on, and she saw a confused look from Kara, "what are you doing?"

The director placed the gun on the counter, and the hooded figure has taken off.

"Nothing. I just...want some beer?" she offered her sister a beer who came with pizza, and they spent the night watching Mean Girls and laughing at every joke Alex managed to crack during the movie.

Alex got her phone from her pocket and fidgeted for a while. Scrolling for the names until she found what she's looking for.

_'Hey, still up?'_

_-Alex_

She put her phone back and continued watching with Kara. Little did they know, someone's also watching them from behind and nodding at their sisters' night out.


	6. Weak Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie’s skills were tested and Alex was there to witness it. Proving that behind Maggie’s strong suit, she still has a weak spot.
> 
> Maggie looks back at the moment Alex broke off their engagement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (few flashbacks but if you’re not comfortable, just scroll down.)

* * *

Alex darts her eyes from her tablet to the screen, for heavy minutes now. Debating whether to check for algorithms or just check it herself.

The vigilante knows her name, knows where she lives, and knows that the DEO is hunting him. She looked around, trying to find if she made yet another mistake of judging her staff, the agents she hired and she trained.

Keaton. Keaton was a liability to Alex's director's potentials. Winn is dead and Keaton has something to do with it...or not. They never really know, all they discovered was that he was part of the ring, and the ring is related to Roulette, where Roulette is Winn's opponent for the upcoming mayoral election.

Only Winn and Roulette were running. Winn died, and Roulette is missing. The people of National City is worried about the city having to postpone an election because of this mess.

Everyone's asking, who killed Winn Schott, and where is Veronica Sinclair?

"Alex! Hey, what do you think?" she was out of her reverie and forgot that she was talking to Kara, "Are you even listening?"

"Yeah. I..." she's not. She rubbed the back of her neck and smiled apologetically to her sister, "I'm sorry, I haven't had enough sleep last night," she admitted, partly true.

Kara rolled her eyes at the older Danvers but can sense that Alex is drifting. She sighed and understood, unwillingly.

Thinking about the vigilante knowing her whereabouts is a riddle to Alex. How come she didn't react fast and didn't kill her? How come the vigilante didn't kill him? And how come the figure seemed to be familiar to her?

"Kara," she called, seconds before she changed her mind to tell the hero about last night, "Nothing. Are you and mom having dinner tonight?"

Alex's relationship with her mom somehow took a turn but it is slowly building up and they're slowly getting back to where they were before.

"No. She's upgrading her lab and has a client, so, another sister's night out?" Kara hoped, and Alex could just nod.

"Yeah, I'll try."

"Good. See you; the city needs its hero!"

***

"Who killed Winn Schott?!" a shout echoed through the abandoned building.

Two figures, one was standing with a crossbow and the other one kneeling on the floor, hands in the air, begging, crying.

"I don't know, please, please don't kill me. I have kid...please."

"Tell me more about the ring," the one holding the crossbow demanded, "Tell me, or I'll shoot!"

It was a man and a woman. The man is begging for life and a woman aiming at his head.

"Okay! Okay!" the voice of someone giving up, "his name is---bang!" the one kneeling on the floor fell dead on the spot, and the one holding the crossbow followed the trace of the bullet.

She ran as fast as she can and came after the one who fired. It fired another shot, and it scraped her shoulder. She let out a silent curse and continued running. 

She aimed, and she fired and bull's eye!

***

"Following the attacks of Reynald Keaton, Jeremy Vargas, and Simon Scott, who was recently found dead in an abandoned building with a shot on his neck, the people of National City fears the new vigilante in town. Supergirl has seen no action with the vigilante after The Guardian."

"Who killed Winn Schott, and where is Veronica Sinclair? : Mayoral Elections to be postponed."

Maggie muted the news and sat still on her desk. There's nothing left to do but to go through all the evidence the DEO/FBI has given the NCPD. The notebook, she remembers the notebook.

She opened her drawer and took it out. A brown, almost burnt notebook that has an inverted triangle and snake on it, with the word ROULETTE in the middle part of the notebook.

She saw the markings, and the crossed-out names from the notebook. They were the three men announced from the news.

"Sawyer, get ready. The FBI wants to debrief us about the vigilante. Michaels is coming with you," her Captain told her, and she got ready. She wants to text Alex and ask if the FBI her Captain talking about is the real FBI or the DEO as FBI.

Then she remembered, she didn't reply to Alex's 'still up?' message. She changed her location, but she never changed her number in those five years that she hoped that Alex would call her and realized what damage she both did to them.

Maggie would've settled for a compromised, but that's not how Alex sees it.

***  
_/flashback - 5 years ago/_

"I want you" Maggie pleaded. Alex, she wants Alex and only Alex. The one person that kept her going, the one who let her confront her past and talk about things she doesn't wanna talk about.

"Yeah, but I want kids"

Maggie gathered her things from Alex's apartment and looked at her one more time. The detective felt every pain she possibly could have when Alex broke off their engagement.

Slowly, slowly walking through that door, waiting for a sign, a hug from Alex, a drawback, but she heard nothing. So she got out, her face wet from the tears, and before closing the door, she looked at Alex.

"You're gonna be a great mom" she managed to say and closed the door to Alex's apartment.

She waited, a minute, five minutes to ten until she got tired standing and half an hour has passed already, but the door hasn't been opened yet and Maggie is still outside.

Her phone buzzed and she silently cursed.

'hey, Maggs. I'm sorry to hear that about you and Alex. I said I agreed but something came up and I'm sorry because Lou is here and you know you can't stay here tonight. I'm really sorry, call me when you need anything. Love you 💛'

-Liv

Maggie stood up and she has no other choice but to find another place to stay. 

_/end of flashback/_

***

When Maggie thinks, and she thinks hard, she does not only dive for the alien bar, she also likes to get coffee and sit in the far side corner of a cafe to hide. 

Noonan's, she remembers. She went out here maybe once or twice but when she was in Gotham, where crime never sleeps, she always has coffee in her hands and sometimes spends her night shift there, patrolling.

Her order arrived and she took out the one thing the FBI/DEO hasn't had their hands on -the notebook.

It was a case that the NCPD's captain was amazed that FBI/DEO involved them in the case of Winn and Veronica. Usually, the FBI steals this kind of cases and let the police handle another case or solve another crime.

The debriefing that happened a while ago was that the DEO's going to handle the case but at some moments they need the NCPD's help and where it is possible is Maggie is their only trusted liaison.

With the list of people in this tiny thing, Maggie could go around and bring them all in for investigation, but the real FBI doesn't get a hold of that and the DA's office is not aware of the ring that killed Winn...and captured Roulette.

The door chimes in and Maggie was out of her daze, she looked at the woman who entered the cafe and noticed that she was barely wet and was shaking in the doorway, maybe to remove some water from her clothes. She gazed at the open window and she saw that it was starting to rain and she forgot her umbrella, well, she didn't because it wasn't raining when she got at Noonan's.

"Maggie!" a little girl was enthusiastically running toward her and hugged her, "Maggie!' the little girl called again and Maggie just returned the favor.

"Hey, Jamie" she remembered the name, the child was the one she saw at Winn's funeral, "how are you? Who are you with?"

Jamie looked around and pointed at two women who looks like they were arguing and Jamie called them. The women turned around Maggie was surprised to see Alex and the woman Jamie was with the last time, Lois.

They quickly went to them and Jamie happily held Alex's hand. Lois was awkwardly looking at Maggie and Alex and she excused herself to find another seat.

"Mama, it's Maggie" Alex did not respond, and so did she.

"She's here. Can...can we...can we sit with her?"

"Jamie, I think she's busy. Come on, Lois is finding another seat" Alex kneeled down to talk to Jamie and Maggie's eyes were still on her, "We should go. Sorry for the trouble"

"Yeah" was Maggie's only answer. Alex guided Jamie to where Lois is sitting and Maggie was left with her coffee that turned cold already.

And the notebook was gone.

_/continuation of flashback/_

Maggie knocked three times. It was in the middle of the night and she's not sure if her friend is still awake.

She knocked again, but no answer. She turned to leave when the door suddenly opened and revealed a still sleepy Winn.

"Maggie?"

"Can I?" she asked, afraid that Winn wouldn't let him in, "I mean, it's fine if it's not okay. I'll just---" Maggie did not finish what she was saying because Winn hugged her already after seeing Maggie's bags on the floor.

"Let's talk inside"

_/end of flashback/_

Her phone rang and she shook the memory off her mind. She looked at the caller and surprised that it was her Captain Price.

"Captain Price" she happily answered, finishing her cold coffee.

"Maggie Sawyer" the voice sent chills down her spine, it was not her captain. 

"Who are you?" she stood up, gathered her things and fidgeted with her phone while she sent data to her computer to know the location of the caller, "I swear, if you hurt Captain Price, I will hunt you"

She was hurrying to get out of the cafe and find where the call is coming from.

"Well, we wouldn't be so sure about that. Don't get out...or a lot more people will die" she roamed her eyes and found every happy person inside Noonan’s enjoying their meals and their talks, she stood still and her gaze fixed on Alex who was looking at her with concern.

"What do you want?" she gestured toward Alex and Alex knew what to do. They've done it a lot of times.

_"Nothing. I just want you to prove yourself"_

"I don't need to prove myself to anyone" the caller laughed and Maggie just flared her nose at it, she knew that laugh but she can't put it in her head right now.

_"But I have something you don't"_

"What is it?"

_"Winn Schott...and the little thing you just lost a while ago"_

Maggie was quiet, she didn't know what to say, but as a detective and being one of the bests, she knew what she has to do.

_"3 minutes, Sawyer. You have 3 minutes"_

-end call-

She looked at Alex and nods. She saw that Lois and Jamie already went outside.

"FBI, I need you all to evacuate the premise" Alex showed her badge and others obeyed but someone questioned her and some people stayed to see what this is about,"Sir, I'm gonna need you to leave this cafe immediately"

"On what reason?" a smug face challenged her and Maggie answered.

"There's a bomb under your table and if you want to live, leave...now!"

The guy checked under the table and confirmed. 

The cafe was evacuated and only the two of them were there. 

"Wow, how did you do that?"

"I'm a detective, Danvers. I detect"

Alex tried to call for some backup, specifically, Supergirl, but Maggie stopped her.

Two minutes. The time's running fast and Maggie's pride tower over the flight of Supergirl.

Being the hero that she is, Supergirl cracked the window open and leave another mark that Maggie hates the most.

"So, what do we have here?"

Alex pointed at a busy Maggie rewiring the bomb planted under the table, "I could just---oh, Alex, there's Kryptonite"

"I can't leave you, Alex. It's a bomb and it's---"

"What?! Go away, Supergirl" Alex panicked and she let Supergirl flew. Maggie shook her head and laughed at herself. 

The culprit knows her so well that Supergirl's help wouldn't be enough to suffice.

"Maggie, the time's running fast. 20 seconds!" Alex shouted and kneeled beside Maggie, she didn't know what to do also. She doesn't know what's happening to her every time Maggie's around, it's like she's being weak beside Maggie.

"Maggie!" Alex throttled Maggie on the floor so as to keep the impact and keep her safe but no bomb exploded.

It was on 0.5 seconds before the explosion. Alex has a lot of questions but she stood still. She wanted to ask where Maggie learned to rewire and have those super detective skills she has but she was lost at words. 

"It's fine, Danvers. It's okay"

Maggie looked at Alex and the look on her face is so hard to bear. Alex was so scared and couldn't move, her gaze was fixed on the bomb and she was shaking, and Maggie knew what was wrong.

"Hey, sweetie. Come on, it's fine. Come on, get up" the police came and after Maggie's work, she went to Alex and offered to take her home, but she knew better than that. So, she called Kara and ask her to take Alex home.

"I called Kara, you sure you would be fine?"

Alex could just nod. She waved at someone on the street and Kara was standing there outside the cab.

It started to drizzle and an umbrella was not insight. Maggie took off her leather jacket and covered her and Alex's head while walking toward Kara.

"Thanks, Maggie" she managed to say and went inside the car.

"Goodnight, Danvers"

And Maggie was left on the street, contemplating that when it comes to Alex, she still has a weak spot...and she forgot her leather jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I know this is getting longer and boring? But, we’ll get there. So excited to see Flo on the screen again for a million little things! 
> 
> Have a nice day! :))


	7. Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie tracks down the mystery caller but met with an unlikely event. An ally checks up on Maggie. Meanwhile, Alex talked to her mom and was convinced to seek her chance at happiness.

* * *

Maggie was lying down on her bed and has been staring at her ceiling for hours now. It's been a week since the incident at Noonan's. She hasn't been able to track the caller, but she has been following her captain everywhere since.

The detective was still puzzled at Alex's reaction, for she never seen the director react like that before in those situations.

Maybe things have really changed for the past five years.

She stood up and went to work on her computer to track the caller again but with no luck. The detective scrolled through her phone and found an unregistered number.

She's not likely to register a number with no name.

It was then she found out that the unregistered number was her captain's, and the one named captain Price on her contact was the mystery caller.

Scanning through her computer and working her magic as Winn taught her, the detective was able to ping a location.

"Gotcha!"

It was late, and she doesn't care. She can take care of herself; she knew better than to succumb to the feeling of not being able to help with Winn's case.

She turned off the engine of her bike and stepped inside an abandoned building. She recognized the place. It was the place the DEO raided and found nothing.

She scanned the area and remembered that Supergirl told them about a secluded area in the buillding, which they weren't able to unlock.

"Come out, whoever you are!" she shouted, hands ready for any attack.

The tiny detective went to the newly-painted wall and inspected the lock. It was numbered-lock and judging by the looks of it; she'd be dead trying to enter before it opens.

She got something from her pocket and installed it just above the keypad, and the door buzzed open.

"Still very useful, you little thing" it was a skeleton key, one she retrieved from one of the actions she had in Gotham, "Fan---"

"Hold it right there!" there were three men with guns heavily pointed at her. She raised her hands, she has nowhere to go, but she knows how to fight.

"Who are you?!" one of them asked. Maggie did not answer. She heard a whimper and saw a woman tied up in a chair, blindfolded.

The detective followed her instinct and dodged the first guy's hand. She hid behind him and let the two other guys fire at her while she shields herself from the guy.

She attacked both of them and kicked the gun away from the other guy while she punched the other one and strangled him 'til he loses his breath. The last guy tried to run away, but Maggie was quick to react and ran after him, hiding from the bullets.

"Where do you think you're going, huh?" she threw an uppercut, and the guy fell on the stairs "Asshole."

Maggie went to check on the woman, but she was gone, and the chair was nowhere to be soon. She examined the area and looked around for some things that might help her identify who owns this place and what does the other woman have to do with all these.

Then, she saw it, the notebook, on the floor scattered. She went to pick it up, but someone already stepped on it. Before she could take a look at that someone, she was hit in the head, and she was knocked out.

***

Alex doesn't feel like going to work today. She was so worked out about the past week, and she has not had a decent sleep since the bomb incident.

It all came back to her the moment she saw the bomb. She was so mad at herself that she did not function and was not able to help Maggie, instead, she panicked, and all she could think about was to save Maggie from it.

"Mama!" Alex smiled at the voice and focused on the little girl smiling widely at her.

"Hey, little one. How are you? Where's Lois?" 

"In here!" a shout from her kitchen, and she knew that this is a hard time pretending that she's sick. Well, she is.

"Mama, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm good. Come on, lie down with Mama," and Jamie happily obliged to her request.

***

Maggie woke up in the cold ground lying face down. Her hands are tied up behind her, and her feet are tied, too. 

She sat up and pressed her back on the wall. It was dark, and she can't see anything. As soon as her eyes adjusted, she realized she was still in the abandoned building.

Maggie and her reckless stunts.

She cursed to herself and tried to remove her ties, but it was useless.

"Detective Sawyer," a cold voice echoed from where she is, and she stopped moving, "Glad you're awake," she recognized that voice.

It was the caller from the cafe incident. Maggie shivered. It was the guy that made Alex so nervous about the bomb. Maggie remembered that Winn told her about an incident involving Alex and a ticking weapon. It never got out of Alex.

"What do you want?" two masked guys came and put her in the chair, "Get the fuck off me."

"Easy there, detective. This might be your last chance to survive," the first one said and nudged the second one, "Come on, Mike. Scared?"

Mike. She heard it before, but she shrugged it off because she can't see any of their faces. The Mike guy didn't answer and tied Maggie's hands tighter. He stared at Maggie for so long that he was pulled back by the other guy.

Then the detective was left alone, and the voice echoed again. 

"Winslow Schott Jr.," the guy said and laughed, "Winslow, so gullible, so easy, so...dead"

"Don't you fucking dare!"

"Scared, Sawyer?"

"You wish."

Five guys suddenly appeared, and they have no time to react because Maggie was quicker than them all.

She was able to untie her hands and disarm all of them. She was still fighting, kicking, punching, letting her rage caught up on her and beat the shit out of these people.

"Mike, right?" Maggie called, "let's see how you dance."

Mike started charging on Maggie while the latter easily dodged it. She threw a punch and a kick that Mike blocked, and he was pushed hard on the floor.

Maggie was walking toward him when he adjusted his foot and tripped her, causing Maggie to fall on his back. Mike got her chance and pinned Maggie on the floor.

"Go, now," he whispered to her, the detective was confused, but she headbutted him and left him a punch that threw him out.

Maggie gathered her things and searched for the notebook. Not minding her injuries and the headache she was feeling from her fall a while ago.

She went out of the abandoned building and ran to her bike. She brushes her hair out of the rush and noticed blood from her hands.

"Fuck," she cussed and took out her phone. She needs to call her colleague. She went out of the highway, leaving her bike, dialing for her emergency contact. Her eyes are blurry, there was a sound of a car honking, and she dropped her phone, but she didn't mind, she can't see where it's gone.

The lights started blinding her a little bit more, and she realized it's time to go back to her bike, but before she could even reach it, she blacked out.

***

"Supergirl! On your left!" Alex shouted and fired at the rogue alien, causing chaos at the park, "Damn," aliens roughly go rogue at these moments because of the amnesty years ago.

"Shoot the guy!" a woman shouted, and Alex and Supergirl were quick to see where it's coming from, "Come on! He needs to be contained!"

Supergirl reacted quickly and dodged the bullets from NCPD. She couldn't believe it. The DEO soon caught the guy and moved it to their headquarters.

Alex walked to the woman, and the rest of the NCPD couldn't meet her eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" Supergirl landed on her side, and the short woman doesn't appear to be so bothered.

"And you are?" she inquired. Alex clenched her jaw and pulled out her identification from her pocket.

"Alex Danvers----"

"You're Alex Danvers, huh? And this is your sister?" she pointed at Supergirl.

"I don't have a sister," Supergirl answered, and Alex is feeling something about this woman. She turned to the other police officers, but she couldn't see what she was looking for, who exactly she was looking for.

"Funny. Sorry to bother, but those bullets are alien, meant not to kill them but restrain them" the woman quickly shot at Supergirl, who failed to react sooner, and she was down on the ground.

Alex pulled out her weapon as well and pointed at the woman.

"Alex, stop."

"Put the gun down" she ordered, the woman calmly kept her gun and apologized to Supergirl, "Who are you?"

"Yeah. Haught, I'm Officer Haught" Haught offered her hands and Alex didn't take, she's still looking for someone behind the police cars, "Maggie's not out on the field for a week now. Something happened"

"What? Why? What happened to her?" Haught smirked at Alex's reaction and at Supergirl, who's now standing on her feet.

"Haught! Get in the car!" a man shouted, and she had no time to answer. She waved goodbye to them, and Alex was suddenly curious about what happened to Maggie. She has not seen her for a week and has not been replying to her updates regarding Winn.

"Nice to finally meet you, Director Danvers and you, Kara Danvers," Haught said and ran to her colleague, waving at her.

"Who is that woman? How does she?"

"I have no idea," Supergirl said, and she flew them off while Alex's mind still wanders toward Maggie's whereabouts.

She sulked into Supergirl's embraced and enjoyed the brief ride from the park to the DEO's balcony.

"Agent Vasquez, scan for Haught from the NCPD. Where's our newly caught alien?"

"In the containment, Director. Something's wrong with him. We weren't able to sedate him."

"I'll take care of it. Scan for Haught and give me details."

"Copy, Director"

Alex went to the containment area and noticed the guy was in amok. He's throwing everything inside and punching on the sealed container. There's something with his eyes, too. It's purple, and he is in his alien form.

Years Alex has dealt with aliens, and whenever they're in containment, they turned to their human form, unlike this one who is mad and likely to kill someone.

The director walked near the containment and faced her palm on the glass, where the alien mirrored her movement. He was calm and stared at Alex for so long that Alex saw his human form, and he was in pain.

"Help me," he said, but then his eyes became purple again, and to Alex's shock, she moved away, and the alien went rogue again.

"I will," Alex said and left the room, and she saw Kara outside waiting for her.

"Eliza wants to see you."

***

Alex came to her apartment, and she was met with a smiling face of her mom. It took her seconds before she ran to her mom and hugged her tightly. She needed this. She needs her mom.

She wiped her tears and looked at her mom so lovingly.

"I'm so sorry," she cried, and her mom understood, "I was so stupid."

"Sweetie, it's okay."

Alex told her mom how sorry she was for letting herself ruin her life and everything her mom has taught her. It was a year ago, and the memory is still fresh in both of their minds.

Moms always knew what's best and what's right for their children, and Alex forgot all about that with Jamie.

"Alex, when Jamie came to your life. I saw you, you were happy, and I was happy for you, too, but you were hurting Alex. You're hurting yourself"

Alex remembered. The day she let Maggie go, she went crazy over adoption, trying to prove to herself and everyone that she can be a mom. A year after, she was approved because she was so determined to have a kid. She went to the sessions, the counseling and attended all events for her to be eligible to adopt.

"I know. I was wrong, and I wanna have Jamie by my side, but I couldn't do it by myself."

"So you decided to have someone by your side you don't even love" Alex got quiet. Her mom is not wrong. She nodded at her mom and apologized again.

"I loved her, mom. I loved Kelly."

"I know, sweetie, but Kelly saw it, too."

"And she left me, and I blamed you."

They were both quiet, not knowing what to say next. Kelly left her because Alex is not invested in her love for Kelly. She wants someone to be there for her, for Jamie, and she abused the goodness in Kelly, and she blamed her mom for having the courage to talk to Kelly about it and left her.

Her mom was right. She can't love someone else because she's still in love with the woman she chose to let go five years ago.

"So, have you talked to Maggie yet?" Her mom started, and Alex was confused as to how does her mom knew about Maggie being back in National City."Kara told me," of course, Kara.

"I haven't seen her since last week."

Alex looked at her mom, and she was sensing she was up to something until she noticed the bags on her couch.

"You're staying here?"

"No, sweetie. Remember when I told Kara I was upgrading my lab?"

"Yeah, yeah, I remember."

"I have a lab near that alien dive bar. And I'm staying there, just beside it."

Alex hugged her mom again, and she was so happy that her mom's just a few minutes away from the DEO or her apartment.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Eliza told her after they separated, "I'll be fine here. I already texted Kara, and she'll be here soon."

"You are the best," she kissed her mom, and hastily got out of her apartment.

***

Alex stood at the door of Maggie's apartment for heavy minutes now. She was arguing to herself whether she should knock or not. She wanted to check on Maggie.

She was about to knock when she heard a squeal from inside, and it was Maggie, and she was laughing, she's not alone.

"Don't go near here. I swear!" was Maggie's laughing threat, and Alex felt a pang of pain.

"Oh, come on. Ahhh!" the other voice said, and something fell on the floor, no someone. Alex knocked three times, and she heard Maggie's voice telling her to wait.

The door opened, and she saw Maggie in her messy hair and tank top, and she saw bruises.

"Danvers, what are you doing here?"

"Maggs, who's that?" the other voice came, and Alex was surprised to see that it was Haught, still in her unbuttoned officer uniform. Alex felt jealous, but she didn't show it. At least she hopes she didn't, "Director Danvers."

"I...I should go," Alex finally said after she recovered and turned her back on them to leave.

"Alex, don't go," she heard Maggie said, but she was already walking down the stairs with her tears falling at the same time.

She's too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading. It’s the 100th episode of Supergirl and by the way things have been promoted, I know how the fandom is divided right now. Yeah, it sucks to be left behind and not even be acknowledged when you were in there for a season but let’s not forget that Flo loves us anyway. We know that Maggie Matters and Sanvers always matters. Chy may not have been posting about flyler or sanvers anymore (hurts a lot by the way) but we know she cares. I am really torn on how to feel about this.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Keep on reading ❤️


	8. Taken

* * *

"What's up, Maggs?! May I come in?"

"What the hell are you doing here, Haught?"

"Just checking on you."

Maggie let the intruder came in and rolled her eyes at her. It's been a week since she was almost dead, and she isolated herself from her colleagues. She filed a sick leave for a week, and her captain didn't mind. 

Usually, he would not let the detective go missing even for a day, but the captain bought her excuse and didn't mind asking for more.

"And that's why I was at the precinct and filled in for you" Maggie was not listening, tho. She didn't hear the rest of the story, but Haught gave her a sealed envelope covered in plastic, "and give this. It was addressed to you. I saw this at your front door when I was patrolling around."

"Thanks. You here for another week?"

"Me? Pffft. No, no. Just wanted to give you that. I'm leaving tomorrow."

"I see. You see, Officer Haught, I thought you should button your uniform. That's not a style here in National City."

"It's too hot, and I'm too Haught."

Haught kept Maggie entertained with her stories at Gotham and the adventures she had with Batwoman. Maggie could laugh at how happy Haught is and how proud she is of her friend, who was once a scared jelly bean.

"I shot Supergirl a while ago. I met your girlfriend, too," Haught said calmly, and the detective looked at her, confused.

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"Really? Because I can see from Alex's face that she's worried about you and you're not answering her texts. Come on, give me your phone."

"Don't go near here. I swear!" was Maggie's laughing threat, and she stood up the couch, avoiding Haught and not giving her phone. 

"Oh, come on. Ahhh!" Haught screamed after she tripped on something, and Maggie laughed at her. She heard a knock on the door and opened it and was surprised to see Alex.

"Danvers, what are you doing here?"

"Maggs, who's that?" Haught asked, finally recovering, and Maggie saw how Alex flinched to see her.

Alex felt jealous, she's sure of that, but why would she be jealous? She knows what jealous Alex looks like and knows when she's trying to hide it.

"Director Danvers"

"I...I should go," Alex finally said after she recovered and turned her back on them to leave.

"Alex, don't go," Maggie said, but she was already walking down the stairs, and Maggie doesn't dare to go after. For what reason exactly she is here.

"That's your girlfriend," Haught said, but Maggie was not in the mood to talk, "I should probably go. Thanks, Maggs"

"Yeah. Thank you for this. Say hi to Kate for me."

"No problem. So, you'll be back tomorrow?"

"Yes. Yes," Maggie said and offered a parting hug to Haught. She closed the door and looked at the envelope given to her, now's probably not the time to work on this, she thought.

She went to her bedroom and opened another door. It was full of papers, and her computer was on. The screens on the other side of the room showed the camera outside her apartment, where she saw Haught leave.

Then she looked at another camera and there stood Alex. She was about to get her phone and dial Alex's number when she saw a car parked a few meters away from Alex. She was studying it when someone got out of the vehicle, and Maggie had no time to watch, so she ran outside to get Alex and dialed her phone.

She was running as fast as she can; she didn't even bother locking her door. Alex's phone was ringing, it was answered, but then she heard Alex's scream, and when she was already outside, Alex and the car was gone.

"Shit!"

_/calling Little Danvers_

He----

Kara. I need you to track your sister right now. Some guys took her, and I was too late to catch it. Now, Kara, now!

/ _end_

"Alex!" she called out of nowhere, but she heard no answer.

***

Alex woke up, tied up in a chair. She looked around her, and there's no one there, except for a vast machine with some chemicals she barely recognized.

"Fuck. Not again," she said. She was kidnapped, she knows that for sure, but there's no one there to save her. No Maggie to negotiate with whoever has taken her.

She tried standing up and removing the ties, but she was unsuccessful. She groaned, she remembered she was just at Maggie's apartment, she waited, but Maggie didn't come out. So, she stood there outside and hid, but she was taken.

"Come on, Kara. I'm waiting" the anxiety of the last scene she was kidnapped came rushing into her. She tried steadying her breath.

Inhale.

Exhale.

She can't do this again.

"Well, hello there, director Danvers" a voice boomed from the surroundings, but she can't see anyone.

"I'm gonna kill you," the director threatened and tried to escape from the tight ropes on her hands, "What the hell do you want?"

"Not you, but the vigilante," the vigilante. The vigilante has been tracking down people of the circle and has killed them with no mercy in the last months, "you see, no one's getting on our way until the vigilante appeared and killed my men!" he was angry. Alex could feel it.

"What do I have to do with it?!" she questioned. The DEO was not able to track the vigilante's adventures even with their devices. He was always ahead of them.

The NCPD's hunt for vigilante was triggered by an event that took the life of one of their officers, Seinberg. They do the same thing over and over, and they failed.

A man suddenly appeared, but Alex cannot see his face as he was in a mask. He was built, she can tell and judging from her situation; she can't punch her way out of this mess.

"You can't fool me, Director."

"I am not fooling someone who's already a fool!" and a hard slap touched Alex's face. It left a mark, she can feel it, but she can't let her guards down.

"Oh yeah? Because I thought you should see the connection."

Alex kept quiet. She waited for him to talk and give an idea of what she was doing here and what is this guy's vendetta.

"Winn Schott. Remember the name?"

"Don't you fucking dare!"

"Aww. Such a sweet couple you and Sawyer," Alex was confused, "She was just here last week, you know? Damn. That girl was a fighter."

"What did you do to her?!" Alex yelled, she remembered the bruises, Maggie has been MIA for a week because of this man. She wanted to fight, wanted to pounce on this man once and for all to end this.

"She survived, tho. I wondered how she survived that hit on her head. You just came to her apartment. Did she tell you anything?"

Alex looked down. She has not been able to talk to Maggie. Hell, they weren't even that close friends at all. But Maggie, Maggie's hurt, and she needed her, but she was out of reach.

"What the fuck do you want?!"

"You haven't seen the connection, have you?"

He raised her chin, and he was met with Alex's fiery eyes. She was thinking of headbutting this man, but he was armed, and she was tied up.

"The circle, Winn Schott. Everything happening is connected to him. So, I thought, who must be behind all these killings?"

"I haven't killed...anyone," she faltered, she had. She had killed Astra, Kara's aunt, and she thought she would never get over it, but Kara helped her, and she was so thankful for it.

"But I heard a different thing, Director. Did someone warned you that once you've taken a life, it changes you forever."

Alex starts to shiver. She can feel the end of this, and she's hopeless. Kara's not coming, and no one's going to save her. She'll die, and she knows it.

"You're the vigilante," the man said, and Alex was surprised that someone like her would be mistaken for a vigilante, "you want revenge on Winn Schott. Well, you have to say goodbye and say hi to Winn."

Alex knew what was coming. With all her might, she stood up and carried the chair with her to pushed passed the man. The man fell and took out her gun and pointed at Alex.

He was about to shot fire on Alex when a crossbow arrow shot his hand. Alex looked where it came from, but all she saw is a hooded figure coming toward her. It was the vigilante.

The vigilante untied her from the chair, and she was so tempted to know who it was, but it's not the right time for they still have bigger problems to fix.

The man got up and fought with the vigilante while Alex stood watching. Then she met the eyes of the vigilante, something in his eyes is so familiar, she thought. The vigilante is wearing a mask, and the hood seems to be covering him up so well.

"You will pay for this vigilante. You all will!" and that was the guy's last words when the vigilante hit him one last time, and he was down.

The DEO arrived, and Supergirl flew toward Alex. The guy was handcuffed, and Alex turned to thank the vigilante, but he was gone.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm good," Alex told her sister and hugged her tight.

"Where's Maggie?" Supergirl asked, and Vasquez pointed at Maggie, who seemed to be examining the machine. She didn't notice her before, but she's glad she was here, and she helped to rescue her.

"Was she with you when you come here?"

"Yeah, actually, she was the one who told us you got kidnapped, and now we're here," Supergirl explained, and she leaned at Alex to whisper, "She still cares about you, you know. Maybe, you should talk to her," Alex agreed and was about to go near Maggie when she was stopped by Supergirl, "Oops, medbay first. Come on, Detective Sawyer and the rest of the DEO will handle this."

"Yeah. Okay"

***

Maggie stood outside the medbay staring at Alex. The memories came rushing to her the first time Rick Malverne took Alex. She was ready to risk it all to save Alex. Her job, her career, her loyalty, she was prepared to give them up just to let Alex free. 

She remembered clearly. That was the very first time they said those three words. When Alex woke up and realized she loved Maggie more than anything else and promised a lifetime of firsts together.

Those days were gone.

She took a deep breath and slowly walked to where Alex was—lying in the medbay with minor bruises.

"Hey," Alex suddenly turned to her, "are you okay?"

Maggie could have laughed at that but she couldn't, she smiled and nodded at Alex.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

"Feeling better now."

The room got quieter, and they were staring at each other, waiting. 

"I...I should go," Maggie turned to leave when Alex called her.

"Maggie" Alex's voice was so soft, "Thank you for coming"

"Sure" was Maggie's brief response and nodded at Alex.

She walked out the medbay and crossed paths with Eliza, who offered her a warm hug and a thank you for saving Alex again.

As soon as she opened the door to her apartment, the lights went off, and she readied herself for combat. She heard footsteps coming from her bedroom, so she ran and found her window open. The detective quickly went to see the culprit when she saw a man running across the street, which was already gone.

She scanned her room and looked for her things and sighed a breath of relief when she realized nothing was taken from her apartment.

Then she noticed it, the tiny little thing she's been looking for with the markings and a flipped open page with a crossed-out name.

"Peter Cohen," the name of the guy who took Alex a while ago, who's now in prison because of the vigilante.

Whoever this guy who gave her this notebook, surely wants to seek justice for Winn, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think. Hehehe we’re about get more Flo content in A Million Little Things and ECCC is coming! I hope you guys enjoy and get the love you all deserved. ❤️


	9. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex tries to find out what causes the aliens to go wild and figured Supergirl is one of the many who was shot with an unknown substance.
> 
> Maggie loses someone close to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, there. I had this update for days and I just want you all to know that it contains a lot of violence and I’ll do a summary at the end if you are not comfortable in this chapter. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience and understanding.

* * *

/ _flashback 5 years ago/_

_"Promise you'd call?"_

_"I promise" she said as she returns the hug. A tap on the back and a kiss on the side of his head to tell her friend that she appreciates it and will do him a favor is he needs to, "Come on, Winn. Don't cry"_

_"I'm not crying, Sawyer. I can't believe you're really leaving"_

_"Yeah, I figured after a month of staying here in your place, I_ nee _d to find my own place. You need your own space, and I need mine, too. Away from all these" she managed to say. "Away from Alex"_

_"Yeah but we're your family, too. Don't be a stranger"_

_"I figured" she said, not looking straightly at Winn, "when you lose someone, you realize you'll lose everyone eventually"_

_Winn was speechless. He didn't even think of that. He was aloof with Alex in the office and doesn't even go to their night outs for the whole month Maggie's staying with him. The guilt shows on his face and Maggie saw it._

_"You will not lose me, Maggie. I promise" he assured her and with one last hug, he ushered Maggie out of the building and waited until she gets a cab, not knowing that Maggie's going to Gotham._

_/end of flashback/_

Winn kept her promise to Maggie. She did not lose him by any chance of abandonment but she lost him to death. No one really knows when and where death's waiting for you and you're not ready at all.

Her head's throbbing from the raid they made a while ago. A warehouse of chemicals with huge laboratory equipment for mixtures. An alien got wild and tossed her to the side while examining the area.

The place was built like the one where she was taken and where Alex was rescued from few weeks ago. Alex, she thought. She always goes her way out for Alex.

She looked at the pictures on her desk and recognized the same machine. It was a huge centrifuge with a lot of tubes and a purple chemical in a large tank.

The detective took out her phone to call for some help when Captain Price swings by her desk.

"Sawyer"

"Captain Price" her captain was uneasy, she can feel it, "you alright?"

"Yeah" her captain answered but he was still standing, searching on Maggie's desk. Her captain touched the files and photos but Maggie stopped her, "Sorry. I'll leave you to it"

"Thanks"

Maggie knew but she did not say anything. She kept the photos and locked her drawer.

"Actually" her captain went back to her, she lift her head, confused to her commander's actions but she did not press, "there's someone I'd like you to meet. Later, tonight"

She took the paper with an address written to it. 9th St. Westville Avenue.

"Who?"

"It's classified, I'll tell you when you get there"

***

"Director, the machines looked identical from the place of rescue" her Agent announced, "your rescue"

"Give me the deets" Deets. She never said deets before, maybe she got that from Jamie who always shortens her words, "I meant details"

Kara snickered and adjusted her glasses.

"God, that was..."

"Yeah. I know, Alex. I know"

"Ma'am, there's a movement! A truck carrying the same machine is headed downstreet!"

"I'll meet you there" Kara said and flew in her Supergirl outfit. Alex ordered her team and she was left tracking the shipment.

"It stopped. Supergirl, it's headed to Danvers Lab!"

Danvers. She frozed, that's her mom's laboratory. Her agents were waiting for her command.

"Alex. It's Eliza's. I'll take it from here" she heard her sister said in the comms and she retreated her agents.

"Wait for me" she said as she tossed the tablet to Agent Vasquez, "take over. Keep me in comms" the agent nodded and she was on her way to her mom's laboratory.

A lot of questions is running around her head and she can't wrap her head around the fact that a shipment headed to her mom's laboratory contains the same machine found at the crime scene.

She revved her engine and drove as fast as she can. Alex arrived at the Danvers Laboratories and found no parking space for a truck to park in. She went to the nearby establishment - the alien dive bar, and parked her bike. She didn't see any truck parking available, what she saw was a familiar Triumph Bonneville T100 parked on the left corner of the lot.

Her heart beats faster as she studied the bike; there it was. A sticker of the most memorable "ride or die" with a smiley face and an A letter with a small letter xo on the side.

/ _flashback/_

_"So, you agree with her?"_

_"Actually, I don't."_

_"You'll help me?"_

_"Ride or die."_

"Director, the truck's GPS was hacked. We can't trace it anymore. Seen the truck anywhere?"

"No. There's no sign and no parking here. I'm checking in on Supergirl," but Supergirl did not answer. Her comms are off, and Alex felt nervous. She turned her back away from the bike and walked to where her mom's lab was.

***

Maggie arrived at the location where her captain commanded her. She scanned the area and waited for her captain's call, but she did not receive any.

"Maggie Sawyer," a man came out of the shadows and was ambling toward Maggie, "Remember me?"

The detective's memory stirred. She can't recognize the face, but she can feel that something's off with this guy. She touched her back and searched for her gun. A cop's always going to be ready.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"What the hell do you want?"

The guy laughed, and it echoed. Maggie shivered but shrugged it off. She's searching, looking for her captain. If this is someone he wants her to meet, why is he not here?

"What I want? Let me ask you, Detective. What is it that you really want?"

She wants a lot of things, but foremost, she wants justice for Winn. For the aliens to continue with their lives safe and not afraid of becoming wild.

"Please be happy," Kate told her. Does she want to be happy? She's content, and when she found out who Winn's killer was, she's going to be more joyous.

"I want your name. The reason why you're doing this and how you put up Captain Price with this"

"Price," the guy laughed again, "You want to meet him?"

"Where is he?!"

"I'll show you," Maggie was caught off guard when the man pointed his sword at her, which Maggie didn't realize he has all the time, "Walk."

The detective has no choice but to obliged and was pushed to an open door where she saw her captain...all bloody and tied to a chair.

"What the---"

"One move and you'll be next," the sharp tone scared Maggie, and she stood still, "Good girl. No wonder your captain adores you so much, he's willing to give his life for you."

"What are you talking about? Hey, let me go," Maggie was escorted to another room. "What do you want?!"

"Same as you, Detective," the guy said and put away his sword, "Vengeance."

***

"Mom? Kara?"

"Mom!"

"Kara!"

"Alex"

"Hey, sweetie" Eliza turned toward Alex who focused her eyes on Kara who was lying down at the table, "Your sister got hurt."

"What happened here?" Alex inquired, not calming down. She searched the laboratory, and nothing seems different except for another door, "is this a secret door?" Alex was about to go near it when Kara was quick to block her sister and let her sit on the computer.

"Alex, I got hit by something when I was about to enter. I turned off my comms because I can't function well. Mom's having a look at it when you came," Alex nodded and smiled. It was rare moments that Kara calls Eliza's mom, and she's glad she's getting used to it, "What happened to the truck?"

Alex sighed and turned off her comms as well. Vasquez has not updated her of the sighting, and Alex was distracted by a bike parked outside the bar.

The sticker, she thought. She made Winn do the sticker and gave it to Maggie as a gift. She always thought Maggie would have scratched it from her bike the moment she broke off their engagement, but she was wrong.

"Alex"

"Uh..yeah. The truck was out of sight and...and I saw Maggie's bike outside the bar" Alex didn't know what's gotten into her to mention her ex-fiance's bike, "Anyway, maybe she was investigating this, too" she shrugged and didn't mind the exchanged meaningful looks of Kara and Eliza. Was it just her or she saw a glint of purple in Kara's eyes? Whatever it was, she shrugged it off.

"So, what hit you?" Alex asked to change the topic, and Eliza showed her the screen of Kara's DNA.

"It says here that...oh my god," Alex fidgeted with the computer and turned on her comms, "Agent Vasquez, I need the files for Mr. Pint and Mr. Sy" those were the names of the alien they caught wreaking havoc in the city. Wild - the aliens were wild, and their eyes were all purple. Alex turned around to check on her sister, but she was gone.

"On it, Director" she turned off her comms and ran as fast as she can to catch up on Kara, but as her sister can fly, she was lost and couldn't reach her sister.

/ _flashback/_

_"I do," Maggie said as she wears her jacket, "And I don't want to keep the lady waiting, so...See you around, Danvers," she continued and walked out of the medbay where Alex was left looking at the retreating form of Maggie._

_"Hey," Kara walked in, and Alex was out of her reverie, "You did well with Detective Sawyer back there."_

_"Nooo, you did well. Everything fine with the Infernian?"_

_"Actually, can I ask you something?" Kara was uneasy, and Alex felt the need to talk to her sister outside of DEO._

_"I'll just talk to J'onn, and I'll meet you at my apartment. Bring some pizza."_

_"Okay"_

_Alex left to talk to J'onn while Kara flew to her sister's apartment._

_The moment she entered her apartment, Kara was already sitting on the couch with the TV on, but her mind was wandering; she didn't even notice Alex walked in._

_"So, what's bothering you?"_

_Kara looked deep into her sister's eyes and sighed._

_"The amnesty."_

_"What's with it? I thought you said you were fine with it. You could have prevented it if you spoke to the president about it"_

_"No, Alex. It was just...the Infernian told me something back there at the DEO when we caught her"_

_Alex didn't speak, waitin_ g _for her sister to let it all out. She offered a slice of pizza and opened her bottle of beer._

_"I'm listening."_

_"She mentioned something about the aliens being tamed and then being wild the next. She said that when the amnesty hits, it's like the humans and aliens are alike, but there will come a time that the aliens, just like animals, are going to be wild and wreak havoc in the city, and I'm so scared...Alex. What if I turn into one of them? I...I can't."_

_"Shhh. Kara, I'm here. It's not going to happen. And if it does, I will still be here for you. Don't worry too much about it."_

_"Thanks, Alex"_

_/end of flashback/_

"Kara!!!" she called because she knows her sister can hear her, "Please come home."

***

"No. Stop it! Stop!" Maggie screamed as she witnessed her captain being tortured in front of her, "Please...stop! I'll do what you want. Please, stop" she's crying, and she can't stop. One of the people who treat her like a family is being tormented, and she can't do anything but to watch.

She was held captive just like her captain, and they're face to face.

"Price...come on, wake up!" she shouted, but her captain cannot hear her, "Wake up!"

Her captain jolted with his bloody face, and close eyes bore at Maggie. His face lit up a bit and was thankful that Maggie is here.

"Sawyer" he managed to say, "I...I...knew you'd come..." then her captain started crying and apologizing to her, "I'm sorry....sorry you have to see this...I'm sorry."

"No. Save it. Don't speak. We'll get out of here," Maggie assured him, but the captain kept quiet, "What the hell do you want with him?! Let him go!"

Maggie was about to go near her captain, but she was thrown to the floor, and before she can stand up, the guy's sword was already pointed at her, aiming at her neck.

"Not fast enough, Detective. Stay still and listen to what your captain has to say" she stood up and was tied to a chair facing her bloody captain again.

"Tell her, Price. Tell your so-called daughter who killed her friend" Maggie was shocked, she doesn't wanna hear a thing.

"No. Don't speak. We'll get out of here. Please let him go" the detective was begging, but the man hears nothing, "Please don't."

"Last chance, Sawyer. Do you wanna hear what he has to say or not?" she looked at her captain, and defeat was written on his face. She's so close, so close to finding out who Winn's killer is. The captain moved his feet, a sign that something is in his holster, Maggie has one, too.

Maggie remembered what she learned during her years in Gotham. Her hands are tied, and she can't do anything about it, she was chained, but she's not the one to back down, not now, not with her captain fighting for his life in front of her.

"Say it!" the man shouted and pointed his sword at Maggie, "Say it...or she'll die" Maggie held her breath and began shaking, not again.

"Stop...please...just let him go" Maggie continued to beg, "please...just let him go. I'll do whatever you want."

And with that said, her captain was shot three times in front of her, and she forced herself to be near her captain, fortunately, the guy let hed go and she held her captain in her arms, sobbing.

"H...hols...holster" her captain said and she understood, "You...are my best detective, Captain...Sawyer" and then she heard some noise and saw a caped woman in her peripheral vision.

She continued crying, holding her captain in her arms.

"Nooo...nooo...nooo"

"Maggie, let's go" she heard someone said and felt someone sat beside her, "Come on, sweetie. You're safe now. Let's go"

\------

SUMMARY:

Alex investigated the truck in an unusual place and it was gone. She found Kara and Eliza doing tests because something was shot through her veins and Alex saw Kara’s eyes turned purple. The moment she was about to talk to her about it, Kara was gone.

Maggie went to the place her captain told her to and she found his captain all bloody and tied up. A man came out and asking her captain about Winn’s killer but Maggie does not want to hear about it. The man shot her captain in front of her three times and she was saved by Supergirl and the DEO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the summary helped you a bit. I hope you all stay safe and wash your hands regularly. Take care!


	10. The Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is feeling the effect of the purple serum and Eliza and Maggie were there to help her.
> 
> Meanwhile, Alex is trying to figure out and solving the puzzle behind these attacks and got close to the vigilante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I know it's been a while and this update is short but I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Stay safe, people.

"Alex," she heard her sister called, but she shrugged her off, "Alex, will you sit down?"

"Alex!" finally, she looked at her sister and calmed herself, "Will you please tell me what's going on with you? You've been pacing the lab for long minutes now. Come, sit with me."

Kara ushered her to the couch of Eliza's lab and hugged her sister closed to her. She settled to the touch and sighed a breath of relief.

She was quiet and judging from her actions. Kara knew what's going on in that messy head of hers. It was wired, and thoughts lingered, but she knew who the subject is.

"Maggie's gonna be fine," Kara told her, "Remember what you told me when I asked you about her?"

Alex smiled at the memory and stifled a laugh. It was that moment she knew she wants Maggie to be part of her life.

"Yeah, she's smart, tough" Kara started and was looking at her sister with such sincerity, "and beautiful" Alex ended, and Kara nodded at her.

"She's tough, Alex. She's gonna be fine."

"But---but she's been through a lot, Kara. She was in pain, and that moment, I knew she wouldn't be fine. Her captain was killed in front of her, and I just...I don't know how she feels. She needs someone, Kara."

"I know, Alex."

"And...I...I wanna be that someone, I just wanna hold her and tell that everything's going to be fine until it is fine and I---" Alex couldn't hide it anymore, she burst into tears and cried to her sister's arms.

Maggie is in pain, and she's not there for her. She needed her, but she turned her down, and right now, she is regretting her every decision. And she couldn't take it back. She knew she couldn't take her words back.

***

She was off duty. No, she called the week off. She attended her Captain's funeral, but she has no gut to go back to work like nothing happened. Like her captain wasn't murdered in front of her.

She lost two men, two men close to her, who treated her like a family. The precinct is not the same without her captain. It will never be again.

A knock on her door made Maggie drown out the last of her beer and check for the gun behind her. She peeped at the hole and saw that it was Captain Lot. Her captain in Gotham.

"What is the..." she opened the door and offered a big smile, "Captain Lot. What are you doing here?"

"May I come in?" uneasiness made Maggie hesitate, but she knew her captain, so she welcomed him to her apartment, offering beer.

"I heard about Price," Lot started, "They finally get to him."

"Finally?" Maggie was all ears. Hearing the words coming from her former captain seems a lot to take in, and she has a lot to know, "What do you mean finally?"

"What would you do, Sawyer?"

"I'm not getting anything. Would you elaborate?" Her captain eyed the gun on her counter, and Maggie has a feeling something's off.

"When you were kidnapped, did he tell you anything? About the ring? About why you end up there? Why was he killed?"

"How----No. He didn't tell me anything" Maggie is inching toward her gun when her captain noticed the movement and turned to her, "do you know who killed him?"

"No. Just checking" without another word, Lot suddenly took the gun, and Maggie jolted. "I'll see you in the morning," Lot said and left the weapon on Maggie's counter.

As soon as he left, Maggie's breathing became heavy. She took out her phone and dialed someone.

"Eliza," she said as soon her call was answered.

"Maggie, is everything alright?" Maggie calmed her nerves, and her breathing became easy, "Breathe in...breathe out. Okay, good. Now, is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I..." she faltered, she doesn't wanna worry Eliza about it, so she forced a laugh and shrugged it off, "I'm fine. Everything's fine. I'm going to sleep now, actually," she said as she closed her door.

She ran to her bedroom and opened the secret door to her lair.

The paper-- she's been holding on for weeks and didn't bother opening it. The paper located at the holster of Price. She took them right before Price took his last breath.

'Dear Sawyer,

You're the best detective I've ever known. When you see this, I'd probably be gone.

I wanted to give this to you for a while now, but there are a lot of eyes watching me. I couldn't even go near you and talk to you.

Forgive me for what I have done. They threatened to kill my wife and my daughter if ever I got a word on you. I'm sorry for being aloof when you came back.

I treat you as my daughter, Maggie. So I want to let you know something I should have told you before.

I know who killed your friend. He's still out there, and he's hunting me because I wanted to get out of the ring, and everyone who wants to get out of the ring, he kills them.

I know you're the vigilante, Maggie. Please be careful. Someone might suspect you, and you will lose your job. I don't want you to lose your career, Sawyer.

This is probably getting long. Be careful, Maggie.

Ps. Winn's killer is Lot.

All the best,  
Captain Price

Maggie crumpled the paper and began tapping on her computer. She's mad, she's furious. If Price was telling the truth, the killer's right in front of him all this time, and he's playing her.

The ring. Her two captains were in the ring.

Her phone buzzed, and it was Eliza.

***

"Kara, hey, Kara! Calm down!" Alex was straining her sister, but she's too strong, and she doesn't know what she's doing, "Kara. It's me. It's Alex!"

"Mom, I need some help here."

"I just called Maggie," her mom said, and she was surprised that her mom said it so casually like they were work buddies, "ugh. I couldn't think of someone else to call," her mom explained, and she was so caught up she got hit by Kara, and she flew a few meters away, damaging the table from her mom's laboratory.

Her mom probably has some spare. Her back hurts from the impact, and all she can do is stare at the scene.

"Aghh. Mom, get away from her!" Eliza ran towards the door when Kara swiftly followed her, but Eliza took a detour, and the door suddenly opened, knocking Kara out of consciousness, "Oh. Nice work"

"Happy to help, Danvers."

Danvers - the only one who calls her by her last name and the only one who makes it special. Maggie put a handcuff on Kara, and Eliza helped her strained Kara.

"We need to get her to the DEO," Alex suggested, but Maggie and Eliza exchanged glances that confused her more, "What the hell is going on?"

"We can't take her there. It's too dangerous."

"Well, what would we do when she wakes up? She's...she's gone wild. Not the red kryptonite thingy but...she's wild. She's not herself right now."

"I know. Stay here. I'll get the room ready."

Alex was left more confused than ever by the way Maggie and Eliza handle this so easily. She doesn't know what they're up to.

She held Kara close to her and checked for her pulse. She noticed the purple dot about a cm on Kara's neck and touched it. She was shot, no, injected by something. The question that lingers on her mind the day she found Kara on her mom's table was finally answered.

The purple thing that was injected into other aliens who gone vicious and not recognize themselves, even their family members.

Her comms connected, and Vasquez was on the line.

"Ma'am, Lincoln, who was one of the aliens we are keeping a close eye on is inside a cafeteria waiting for someone. The agents are on alert in case things went off."

"Okay, Agent Vasquez. Take him out of the cafe."

"Ma'am, there are three subjects currently watched, and the last one, I could not send some agents."

"Why?"

"The agents are all in position, Ma'am. The place is a hideout. Montelli was captured. The culprit is requesting for..."

"For who, Agent Vasquez?"

"Detective Sawyer," she looked around the room and searched for Maggie, but she was already gone.

"I'm on my way" she turned off her comms and went to where Kara was taken.

It's a truck, with the centrifuge and the big machine and the purple liquid that turns into a silvery one.

"How---"

"Go, sweetie. We'll explain everything later" she watched her mom inject Kara with the silvery liquid that is flowing in her IV. 

Surprised is not the best word to describe what she's feeling right now. Too much, too much information she's gaining. The puzzle pieces keep connecting, and with all the things she saw at her mom's laboratory, everything's starting to connect.

One thing right now, she wants to know what Maggie has to do with Montelli's captor.

***

"Stay away from her" a deep voice came from the top of the truck, and Alex saw a figure holding a bow and an arrow pointed at Montelli's captor, "Now!" the figure demanded, but the captor just laughed and pointed her gun at Alex who was on the ground.

"Ma'am---" Montelli said, but she was held captive on her neck, threatened to be choked by his captor.

"Don't move," Alex commanded as she was strategizing her moves to free her agent and save both of their lives.

The arrow was released, and the captor screamed in pain, letting go of his gun. Alex took the opportunity to kick him and knocked him out quickly.

"Enough, Director Danvers" she didn't realize the figure is beside her, ”That’s enough!” Alex kicked him one last time, letting out all of her frustrations.

She let her agent call for back up and detain the guy at the DEO. It was when she realized it was quiet, and the vigilante is still beside her, with the hood, and the bow held down.

The vigilante took slow steps away from her when she suddenly spoke.

”So, what? You’re just gonna leave?” Alex directed, the vigilante was frozen, and Alex felt all her frustrations getting out of hand, ”Show me your face.”

”I can’t,” the vigilante replied with a deep voice, ”See you, Director Danvers,” the vigilante ran away, and Alex was left scrubbing her hair out of frustration.

***


	11. Winn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winn’s flashbacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you all are well and staying safe. It’s been a while and I hope you guys keep on reading. Love lots!!
> 
> SanversEndgame

* * *

  
"Winn Schott for mayor. Wow," I grabbed the poster and hid it in my drawer. Well, just under the desk, I was sitting and smiled innocently.

"Ahh. Nope. You didn't see that. Pssh. That was nothing" I waved her off and pretended to type on my tablet, "Oh, there's no alien activity. Good for you, Director Danvers."

"Winn"

"Winslow Schott Jr." I slowly swiveled my chair and looked at the deadly stare of Alex, "When are you gonna tell me?"

I breathe a sigh of relief, and Alex chuckled. I thought I was going to be dead. Phew. Here I am explaining my running for mayor and candidacy to my director, friend, and sister.

"I'm running against Roulette," I whispered, hoping no one hears a thing about it, "I'm not gonna end up dead. Am I? Oh. God, no, I'm not ready. I haven't had a family yet. Maggie's gonna be mad, and oh, No. Please tell me to back off, and I will," I asked of her, but she just shrugged me off and got into thinking. I don't know if she heard me or she buffered until I mentioned her ex-fiance.

"Maggie?"

"Maggie? No. I said, Barny. Remember my college friend, Barny? Yeah. That one"

"Hey, there!" Saved by Kara Danvers. Phew.

"Kara, hey" Alex left us, and I just entertained Kara, she didn't even say hi to her sister, "What's up with you, two?"

"Nothing," she said, no, she "lied" as she adjusted her glasses, "do you have plans tonight? Let's eat chinese. I'm craving. I'll see you at 8," and with that, she left, and the papers hidden under my desk flew away.

***

"So, tell me about this candidacy. Have you announced it, yet?" Kara asked as she chewed on her 5th dumpling, "Oh, I can help you. Catco's publishing will take care of it. Nia will do the interview and----"

"Kara, stop," I said, "Just, stop."

"Winn, I can hear your heart beating faster than normal. What is it?"

"I...okay...Roulette---"

"What did she do?!"

"Okay. That's not helping. Will you please keep quiet and listen to me first? Okay?" we were both shocked, but at least she was quiet, and I gathered all my thoughts and said my plans to her. Not entirely.

"She asked for help? For what? I have a bad feeling about this, Winn. She...she made an underground alien fight club. Don't forget that"

"I know. I know, but...I wanna help her, and please don't mention it to Alex, and I know what you're gonna think, so don't" I asked of her because I want to escalate the situation first and don't want them to get involved in this.

"Fine. If you ever see any sign of trouble. Call me, okay. I have to go. There's a robbery in Chem Tech," and just like that, she disappeared, and there goes my cop friend who's looking at me like I didn't clean our room when we were together in my apartment.

I mean, it's my apartment.

"Was that Kara?"

"Nobody else."

"So, what's the emergency? I came all the way here from Gotham. Haught keeps bothering me of something going on here, but I said I'll get back to her. Sooo, what's your emergency?"

"Nothing. Eat?"

Here it goes. The signature head tilt, and the questioning of "what have you done, Winn?" is evident in her eyes.

"Fine. Let's eat, and we'll talk about it later, okay? I want a scotch."

***

"Should've known something was off with Haught" Maggie said as we enter my apartment, "Are you sure you're okay, Winn?"

"Yeahh. Psshh. I'm fine. I'm just gonna stay here and watch movies by myself. I'll be fine," I reasoned, but I got the smile from her, and she shakes her head, looking at me in her very sorry face, "Dude, I'm gonna be fine. Don't worry."

"Winn---" her phone rang, and she went outside, so I just sat there and put some popcorn in the microwave.

I got some bowl and was about to open the microwave when Maggie was standing there with cross arms.

"Oh, God! You scared me!"

"So, when are you planning to tell me that your working with Roulette?"

"A while ago?"

"What? Winn----"

"Shhh. I know what you're thinking---" then came a Supergirl out of nowhere, pinning me off the fridge.

"Hey, let him go" Maggie argued, and Kara was shocked, so she let me go and there comes a wide-open door and a very angry...no, mad...I'd say a furious Alex Danvers who didn't leave her eyes on me as she walked toward me, not minding her sister and her ex-fiance.

"What the hell did you do?!" she shouted, and I gathered all the brave cells in my body and looked at her and said the most regretful thing I had to say.

"It's none of your business?"

"WHAT?!"

"Okay, calm down, ladies," and she just realized the two women standing just inches away from us, "let's talk?"

"I...I have to go. Haught needs me," Maggie started and fiddled with her phone. Excuses. Pssh. She just told me Haught could wait, and I am her business here.

"I'm...I think someone needs help?" Supergirl who seem not to be agitated as when someone is in real trouble and needs saving.

"I should go. We can talk tomorrow," Alex Danvers, who always runs away with her problems. 

"No, Maggie. No, Kara. And no, Alex. You all want to talk, right? Well----" they started saying more excuses, which I am not hearing because I was busy eating the popcorn while the sisters' shout at each other, and Maggie was just watching them and shaking her head.

"Stop it. Both of you!" she finally intervened, and my mouth was hanging open, "Living room. Now!"

And we all scuttered to the living like scared rats and found our places. Oh, just like the old times. I am sitting on the left side, Kara, on the other side and the former lovers seated in the middle of the couch.

"I---"

"Sshhh. No talking," Maggie said, and she opened the TV when we all stared at her, not knowing what to do. We were squished in this couch and got nothing better to do but to pass the popcorn.

"You know, I think-----" Alex started, but Maggie shut her up by putting popcorn in her mouth, and her words are inaudible.

"Shut up. All of you," she again ordered, and the channel was changed to the news. Oh, come on. Here we go.

'Roulette, also known as Veronica Sinclair, has been the primary suspect of a robbery at Chem-Tech. The witnesses told the news that the guys have a snake tattoo just like Roulette and the NCPD is trying to gather as much information----'

Maggie turned off the TV, and I can feel all their eyes on me. I continued eating the popcorn, well, nervously, of course, as I try to slowly look at them in return and offered the biggest smile I could give.

***

"I still can't believe you helped Roulette steal that tech."

"Do you trust me?" I asked, her crossed arms tell me she does, but as a cop, she knew what she had to do.

"I do but Winn--"

"It's enough that you trust me. Also, this is National City, and you're the cop from Gotham. On top of it all, I am your friend" I smiled widely as the creased in her eyebrows disappear and relaxed.

"You're not my friend, Winn," she stated, and I almost choke on my popcorn, "You're my brother, silly," she clarified and sat beside me stealing my popcorn.

"So, tell me about Roulette."

"Don't push your luck, the cop from Gotham," I teased, and she just laughed, and we just stayed there watching our favorite show.

Kara and Alex already went away courtesy of Maggie, who told them to fix their issues before meddling with someone else's. I guess that wasn't just for them, but she really meant it to be for Alex.

I am so sorry, Maggie. I'll tell you soon enough.

\--------end of Winn's flashback---------

"Maggie, you have to rest. You cannot do this in a day or two; you have to take a break."

"No! I am not letting Lot go. He's been watching me, he's been manipulating me, and I did not see it. I was not able to save Winn because of him! It's all my fault!" Eliza felt sympathy for Maggie, but all she could do is let Maggie be alone in the lab in her lab.

Two weeks after learning that Lot had something to do with Winn's death, Maggie has been restless searching for clues and evidence that will turn Lot to justice, but Lot has always been two steps ahead of her, and she's getting frustrated.

She spent her time mostly in Eliza's lab gathering information and sometimes in her apartment where she was scared to stay if ever Lot wants to get rid of her. She gathered her things and made a room at Eliza's lab.

Eliza has been so understanding and helping Maggie to find a cure for the serum that makes the aliens go wild, including Supergirl, who has not been seen taking actions of the crimes in National City.

"I'll be outside if you need me."

Maggie nodded and just sat there, not knowing what to do. She has to save Winn, she has to get revenge on Winn, and she's going to do everything she can to bring justice for her brother.

The cop went running for her bike and put on her helmet. She drove as fast as she can and went to one place she never knew she could step in again - the National City Police District.

All eyes on her when she went inside, it's been weeks since she was here and everyone thought she was not gonna come back. She looked around and saw an unfamiliar face in the crowd. As soon as she saw the new captain's office, she hurried inside, and Lot was already waiting for her.

"So nice to see you, Detective."

Not thinking of anything else, she pushed Lot out of his chair and strangled him with his arms.

"Tell me everything," she asked, Lot keeps on fighting until he elbowed Maggie on the stomach, which caused her to lose her grip on him.

"Let me tell you, Sawyer. There are cameras around here, I am the captain now, and if I shout and tell them you attacked me, they wouldn't hesitate to arrest their best detective in town. I know my men, you should know yours, too."

Maggie, not afraid of what's gonna happen, slowly step toward Lot without leaving her sight off him.

"I am going to get you. You are going to pay for all this."


	12. Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finds herself helping Maggie with Winn’s case.

* * *

Wincing from the pain of the bullet in her shoulder, Maggie kicked the door to Eliza's lab, which fortunately is open, and she ran straight to her room to tend her wound.

Her blood is running all over the place, and she rummages for Eliza's supplies and looks for the medical kit hidden on one of the drawers.

Dizzy from the loss of blood, Maggie barely manages to sit and get to the table to operate on her self. The bullet had no exit wound, it is still in her arm, and her eyes are squinting from the pain, and her sight starts to blur.

She heard someone entered the room, but she didn't mind. It's Eliza, and she's sure of that. Little did she know, it's not someone she expects to see.

"Alex"

"What happened?"

"Nothing. I'm fine," she said, but her reaction betrayed her. Alex went near her, and she almost ran, but the former steadied her in her seat and took a look at her wound.

"There's no exit wound---"

"I know, and if you're gonna help me, please, just do it. I don't wanna argue," she said as she gave Alex the kit, her hands shaking.

Alex obliged and stayed quiet as she tends to Maggie's wound, who's now half asleep on the table. Murmuring words she cannot understand.

"Winn," Maggie said, looking behind Alex, pointing, "You jerk" was the last thing Maggie said, and she completely fell asleep.

Alex is not afraid of ghosts, but she got goosebumps from what Maggie said and decided not to leave Maggie alone.

As soon as she finished stitching, she bandaged the wound and stayed by Maggie's side. She looked at her, and she just noticed the outfit that seemed too familiar. Her eyes went wide at the realization, and only when she's about to get out of the room, she met Eliza, patiently waiting for her by the door.

"This...you knew all this?" she asked, careful not to shout and to avoid her mom's arms trying to reach her, "You said it was just this lab and Kara...and the serum and...she's just helping and she wanna get to Winn's killer and...wait...you knew who killed Winn?"

"Alexandra, please, calm down," Eliza begged, but it's just too much for her to handle. She can't calm down, and Maggie's lying on the table unconscious and getting herself at risk every time she puts on her costume and raids the night to hunt people.

"I...I'm gonna go."

"Alex"

"I'll see you," she told her mom, and then she was off to somewhere no one could bother her - the alien dive bar or so she thought.

She located Maggie's apartment and went inside to investigate and further claim her conclusion. 

It was not just Maggie who was investigating on Winn's case; she does, too. 

***

Maggie woke up gasping for air, panicked written on her face. She looked around her and suddenly relaxed when she realized she's safe in Eliza's lab. She looked at her shoulder and surprised that it was carefully treated and bandaged.

"Feeling better?"

"Thanks" was all she has mastered to say and tried to get up and get her clothing, "Alex," she said and slowly walked to her room.

"You know you don't have to hide from me anymore. I know everything."

"Yeah. I think you do," she said and forcefully closed the door behind her. Leaving Alex shocked, and her lips twitched from the reaction, but she didn't mind.

Alex sat on her mom's desk and took out the files she gathered from Maggie's apartment. After looking through the computer for quite some time, she found a list of the "Roulette" and printed it.

"You took my keys" Alex was startled at the accusation but steadied herself and looked at Maggie, "you could have at least ask."

"Yeah. About that---"

"Did you find anything?" Maggie inquired and sat beside Alex.

She realized Maggie changed her clothes from what was her costume a while ago. Bloodstains on her tank top, and she can see the pain in Maggie's face.

Alex could not find the right words to say. She can feel every cell in her body nervous being this close to Maggie again. She's a director, and she manages her troupe that well, but when it comes to a specific someone, she couldn't even find the courage to speak.

"I hope you don't mind."

"No. Not at all. Go on"

Alex wanting to help with Winn's case, explained and spilled what she found out following every member, and eventually cornering them and asking them for information.

She didn't want to start on the dead members of Roulette, including Winn, but she wants to know if Maggie has something to do with them.

"I'm not a killer, Danvers. Stop staring at me," Maggie interrupted, and Alex felt ashamed of herself for even thinking about it, "But I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt."

"Since when?" was all that Alex managed to ask, and they both fell silent.

No one dares to talk, not wanting to disrespect one another and having their boundaries.

Alex wanted to ask so badly why she hunts those people, and the list corresponds to the names of the persons in the ring.

"Since I came back here?" Maggie started, and Alex looked at her, so curious and so intent in listening, "They told me that Winn...died. I came back here to take on the case, which unfortunately I am not having now because Lot "fired" me. By the way, he's Winn's killer."

"What--now?"

"I found these files outside my apartment in Gotham. I searched through them, found out all about the ring, the Roulette thing. Winn was running for mayor. Someone has been following me, I thought it was Winn, and he's not dead. I don't want to believe it. But I saw his body; I saw his face. We buried him, Alex. You were there. He's more than 6-ft under the ground, and it's been a long time, but we haven't sought justice for him, yet. I just...I wanna make it right for him"

Maggie didn't realize her voice is cracking, and the tears are falling from her eyes. Alex wiped them away and offered her shoulders, which Maggie gladly took, and she just side-hugged her, avoiding the wound on Maggie's shoulder.

Alex has seen this Maggie before. The vulnerable yet so full of courage Maggie. One of the strongest women she knew.

They just sat there until Maggie calms down. Alex wanted to address the vigilante thing but couldn't find one reason why she should. Maggie would hate her if she asks, and she doesn't want Maggie to hate her. Not now.

***

"Danvers, on your right," Maggie warned through her comms as she saw someone coming to where Alex was, "Don't move."

Alex obliged and stayed where she is, trusting her life to Maggie. She looked for her partner and nodded. Afraid of any noise she would make.

They shouldn't be doing this; they shouldn't be here. But the nearest clue they found regarding Winn's case is at Winn's apartment.

Unfortunately, they're not alone. Few men suddenly entered Winn's apartment, flipping everything on their way as they search for whatever they are looking for.

Alex looked around, hoping to fight these men with their big guns. She was hiding behind the refrigerator, and Maggie was behind the other door.

As much as she wants to kick their asses, she can't. Maggie agreed to let her on this case as soon as she does what she says. "Do not engage unless I tell you to do so" that's Maggie's motto, and she wanted to live up to it. She doesn't want to disappoint her.

And when she saw that someone behind Maggie is going to attack her, she did the best she can to run and protect Maggie.

"What the hell, Danvers?" Maggie grunted as they ran and hid behind the counter while the other men searches and shoots for them, "I told you not to move."

"Yeah. I---what's this?" she found a button under the sink and inspected the floor, "Sshhh," she said, and Maggie stopped talking.

"Do not move," Maggie again said, and she held out her gun and shoot four men on their shoulders, careful not to kill them.

She punched and jabbed and did what she had to do. As soon as she disarmed them, they ran and immediately went outside Winn's apartment.

Maggie went back to search for Alex, but she's gone.

"Alex?!" she called, turning around the kitchen only to find an open tiled floor where they were before and found Alex under it.

"Danvers, what the hell?" she found a stair and was shocked at the whole set up.

Winn has an underground room or a panic room in his apartment. She didn't know about this. She went down to follow Alex, and as soon as the lights went on, both of them fell silent and couldn't move at the sight of it. Maggie didn't know how Winn pulled this off; the room below doesn't exist. It's just Winn's.

"What the hell?" they said in unison. Unable to process the image in front of them.

"Winn?"

"I'm gonna call the DEO," Alex said as she pressed her comms, but Maggie stopped her by holding her arms, "or not"

"Call Eliza and Supergirl," she said as she inspects the area and takes out her knife and let Winn free of the web surrounding him.

He was so thin and unconscious and so helpless. Maggie cried, removing the web and swallowed her sobs. She couldn't believe it. Winn is here, and he's breathing, he's alive. If Winn was here all along, who was the guy they buried?

"It's a martian. I...I should have known," Alex tried to calm Maggie, but she doesn't wanna cross the line and let Maggie do her thing.

"A white martian?" Maggie asked, wiping her tears.

Eliza and Supergirl arrived and took Winn without any words, and Maggie and Alex decided to stay behind to investigate further.

"Yeah. Hey, are you okay?" Alex's full of concern voice scared Maggie that she turned away from her and started ransacking the area.

"Gotcha," she said upon finding a box hidden just behind where Winn was held with the web.

"What's that?"

"File that will get Lot to justice. Come on," she said and walked to where the stairs are, "Shit."

"What's the matter?"

"Do you trust me?" Maggie asked, not wanting to scare Alex of what's above them.

"What? What's happening?"

"Alex, do you trust me?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I do"

"Good" as soon as she said that, she held Alex by her hand and helped her get upstairs, "because this place is on fire, and it's the 22nd floor."

They braved through the fire, and the room is full of smoke with the sprinklers destroyed and the fire alarm not working. The men whom she injured a while ago must be the culprits, and she just wanna punch them all and get out of here.

"What's this got to do with trust?" Alex said in between coughs, holding the files, and Maggie's hand on the other.

"This" Maggie kicked the window to Winn's apartment and looked at Alex, who was so scared at the height, "Hold tight," she said as she held Alex by the waist and took out a gadget that connects to the other building.

It becomes a zipline, and before Alex could answer, Maggie jumped with her, and they were ziplining through the rope, leaving Winn's apartment on fire.

"God. That was amazing!" Alex excitedly said as they landed through an alleyway, good thing it's night, and no one saw them. She looked at Maggie, who was cutting the rope, and when she turned toward Alex, it was suddenly a slow-motion turn, and Alex kissed Maggie.

It took Maggie a few seconds before she responded and kissed Alex back. She gently pushed Alex toward the wall for support, and they continued kissing until they're out of breath and panting, gasping for air.

"Wanna take these files to my place?" Alex asked, Maggie, smiled at the idea, and agreed because her apartment right now is not a safe place knowing Lot is after her.

"Yeah. I would love to."


	13. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finds out about the truth of Winn's death. Maggie was struggling, and Kara helps, Alex too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's been long overdue but here's a short update.

* * *

True to their words. Alex and Maggie went to Alex's apartment. An apartment which they once shared. Alex has now just realized what Maggie would feel seeing and taking a walk in her apartment again.

They were standing by the door, and Alex fidgeted with her keys. She took a deep breath and faced Maggie, who was already looking at her, eyes worried. She doesn't know what Maggie thinks. All she knows is that this apartment resonates with pain, and she doesn't want to let Maggie feel pain again.

"I'm sorry. I...don't think this is a good idea. I mean, this apartment was...you know. I mean, like, it caused you a lot of pain, and I don't think the trauma is gone, but...this doesn't feel right. I don't want to hurt you anymore, and it's fine if you walk away and take these files to my mom's lab. It would be totally fine. I just...I don't want to cause you pain anymore," she candor, a fearful honesty she has sent to Maggie.

Maggie touched her chin and urged her to look at her. Her body relaxed at the touch, and she didn't realize she was holding her breath. Maggie smiled at her and showed her dimples; her eyes, worried a while ago, now showed understanding toward Alex.

"Alex, it's fine. I'm fine. Shall we?" she asked, taking the key from Alex and opening the door with ease, "and I'm good for a talk when you're ready."

"Welcome...I think?" Alex said as she opened the door and was met by a cute little kid wearing PJs, "Jamie baby, you're here."

"Mommy!"

"Hey, baby. How are you?" she said as she carried Jamie in her arms and offered an apologetic smile to Maggie, "Where's Aunt Lois?"

"In the bedroom. She's sleeping. I said I'd wait for you. Woah. Maggie!" Jamie exclaimed as she tried to lose free from Alex's arms and went to Maggie, "You're here, too!"

Maggie opened her arms to carry Jamie, and the little kid showered her with kisses. At Winn's funeral was the first time she saw Jamie, and she doesn't have the faintest idea why Jamie knows her and is cutely hugging her right now.

"Hey, Jamie," she said and looked at Alex, who was admiring them both. Jamie doesn't want to let go of Maggie, and Alex decided it would be best to leave them for a while as she went to the counter and microwaved some food.

Alex never thought this moment could happen. She imagined a lot of things, and she imagined this, but she didn't know this would come true.

The sound of the microwave wake her up from her daydream, and she prepared plates for what's left of Lois and Jamie's dinner.

"Alex, I think she's asleep," she heard Maggie whispered, and her heart skipped a beat at the scene, "Should I tuck her in, or will she wake up if I move?"

"I'll do it. Thank you," Alex said, and Maggie transferred Jamie to her, "Sshhh..sshh" as she soothes Jamie and goes to a bedroom just by the corner.

Maggie was left alone and sat at the dining table, looking at the plates Alex has prepared. She took out the files and suddenly remembered that she saw Winn. They saw Winn alive and at Eliza's lab.

As she goes through the files, an envelope wrapped with plastic is hidden, and Maggie's detective skills came in.

She opened the plastic and recognized the seal on the envelope.

"National City General," her voice almost left her as she realized what is the envelope for.

She scribbled a note on a blank piece of paper and carefully went out of Alex's apartment. She needs to find out the truth now.

"Kara, meet me in 10---you're here already," Kara said as she scoops Maggie and flies her to what destination they both need to go.

Alex went outside the bedroom after tucking Jamie in and was shocked to see the files on the table, and Maggie is nowhere to be found.

Maybe this wasn't the right time to smooth things up, but she's glad of the little moment they had for a while.

As she goes through the files and the note, her heart skipped a beat as she saw what's written.

"White Martian, Winn, dead," and she found the files in an envelope from National City General Hospital.

"Winslow Schott Jr., autopsy report. Oh, God"

*

"Kara, what are we doing here in the fort---Winn?"

"That's not Winn," Kara told her, "Maggie, Winn is dead. The guy you rescued, that was not Winn."

Maggie looked at the guy in handcuffs surrounded by Kelex. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was like she was stuck, and she couldn't move her feet to walk toward the so-called Winn.

"Maggie," Kara called; she put an arm around her friend and pulled her to a hug, "Hey, it's okay. I'm here."

The words felt so calm that Maggie had no time to resist and just started sobbing in Kara's arms.

"I...I can't---" Maggie let go of Kara's hug and found a place to throw up. It's like her insides are being churned, and she remembered the moment they told her that Winn was dead for the first time. The image of a gruesome murder. The memories of her captain being tortured and killed in front of her kept coming back to her, and she threw up until she can't anymore.

Kara rubbed Maggie's back while she recovers and just sat there looking at the Martian Winn, who couldn't look straight at them both.

"Who are you?" she asked, trying to swallow the bile that is forming in her throat, again, "Why are you wearing his face?"

Sensing the tremor in her friend's voice, Kara stepped in and asked the Martian.

"Could you change into your true self?" a Martian. A white martian could copy someone else's face and have their memories seep into them while the real person was stuck in a cocoon, waiting for their death.

The martian could only nod and shifted to someone they barely recognize.

"Tell us everything."

As soon as the storytelling part was over, and they finally have reasons to arrest Lot. Maggie screamed as hard as she can while Kara let her. 

She went straight to the martian who was powerless enough with the dampener put on him.

Maggie started beating him senseless. Kara took a few seconds before coming between them and looked at the helpless martian on the floor.

"Maggie, hey. Look at me" Kara held Maggie's gaze, and she can feel the fire burning in those eyes. Maggie tried to let go of Kara's grasp, but the superhero stood her ground, "Look at me, Maggie. Focus on my voice."

"Killing him won't balance the scales. Killing him won't bring Winn back. He won't. We honor the dead by living."

Kara tried to reach her friend as she can feel that all Maggie saw was red, and she has to snap her out of it.

"Maggie"

*

"You really should stop doing that" the voice was familiar, and Maggie opened her eyes to see a concerned Alex leaning over her, "Are you okay?"

Maggie could only nod. Alex offered her a glass of water, which she gladly accepted, and continued resting on the bed, Alex's bed.

"I know you don't want to talk about what went on at the Fortress, but I'm here if you need me. I'll be outside" before Alex could turn around, Maggie caught her wrist.

"Stay," Maggie pleaded with a hoarse voice, "Don't go."

Alex was stunned but nodded to Maggie's plea. She was hoping to sit beside her, but Maggie adjusted herself for Alex to hopped in the bed with her. Maggie hasn't let go of Alex's wrist.

"It's okay. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere" with that said, Alex opened her arms for Maggie to use as a pillow, and the smaller woman drifted off to sleep.

"I wish I could put an end to this thing," Maggie murmured, and Alex understood where it's coming from.

"I know, sweetie. I know"

*

"Kara sweetie, can you tell me everything so we can help?"

"Mom," Kara started, feeling so vulnerable she hugged Eliza and felt a comforting warmth radiating through the other woman, "I...I was so scared...I was so scared for Maggie. She just lost it there, and I couldn't do anything. Winn meant so much to her; he was her family, the only one who stood by her side when Alex and she broke up, except you, of course. I always hear you talking to her"

"Oh, Kara. I don't know what to say, but you got her out of there, and she's safe. Alex is taking care of her right now."

"I know that it's just...it's hard. The martian is here, and he's not hostile, and every time I look at him, I remember Winn and what they did to him. I wish we could go to the DEO" Eliza offered her a reassuring smile, "Are there any updates on who's been the traitor at the DEO?"

"Not yet, but I made a few calls, and Lucy is on her way from DC. With the evidence that you gathered and the martian as a witness, I think we can make a good fight against Lot. One step at a time, Kara. How are you feeling?"

The purple serum that was injected during her violent times was counteracted by the serum Eliza has developed. They are trying to make more of it to help the aliens at the DEO being captured and held for no apparent reason but to be a soldier in one of "Roulette's" game.

"I'm good. Thank you, mom. I wish we could put an end to this thing."

"I know, sweetie. I know"


	14. Game Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is back with good and bad news. Kara calls for super-help and a little love reignited is on the way.

* * *

"Alvarez and Rosseau, you're both fired from the Department of Extra-Normal Operations. Pack your things and meet Pam from HR. Take a step further and I swear you'll never see sunlight again. Put your guns down"

Alex stated and stood her ground in front of the rookie Alvarez and a second-year agent Rosseau. They found out that these were the moles in their department and in no time, their contracts would be terminated and the time they spent at the DEO would be swept away by J'onn's mind wipe ability.

The other agents headed by Vasquez led the two agents away from the command center and Alex was left there with Supergirl and her mom to get on with her tasks at the DEO.

"Anyone else ready to erase DEO from your history?" she challenged the agents and they said no, "that's what I thought. Supergirl, take over"

She gestured to Supergirl and went beside her mom. Alex heaved a sigh of relief from identifying the moles and getting them out of the DEO before the situation gets worse and she had no control over it.

As a director of the DEO, Alex loves to control and she's powerful when she knows what she's doing and is on top of her game. She doesn't need other people's opinions on hers, except maybe when Kara points out that what she did or what she would be doing is stupid or dumb.

"Dr. Danvers had conducted series of experiments to counter the serum that has been manipulating the alien population for a while now and I am proof of that. With the hostile aliens that have been captured, hopefully, they can go back to their own lives and start living again with peace and harmony in our city. The training will be given and in no time, no one will get left behind"

***

"Alex, are you okay?"

"Yeah..Yeah..pssh, I'm okay. Why would I not be okay?"

"Is this about Maggie?"

"What? No. Why?"

Alex averted her gaze from her mom. She smirked a little, remembering the moment she came out to her mom, the same scene, although this time it's not about her coming out, it's about something else but it is still about Maggie.

"Have you talk to her?" Eliza inquired, knowing so well what's going on in her daughter's head.

"She left. Who does that? She's not well and she's being targeted and she just left, I mean, who does that? Well, clearly she did. Maggie did, she left...again. She didn't even talk to me or consulted me, I wanted to help her. I...I could help her. We--we could help her"

"Oh, Alexandra. She didn't. She's right behind you" and at that moment, Alex felt frozen, unable to utter a word, "I have to go" Eliza said and tapped Alex's shoulders and greeted Maggie on her way out.

"Missing me that much?"

"Hmm.No.Yeah, I mean...where the hell have you been?" she finally turned around and it's like time hasn't passed because she's still awestruck by Maggie's beauty. Her heart started beating faster and she felt her face heat up as Maggie showed her dimples and the infamous head tilt.

"I'm sorry" was all that Maggie said and Alex ran toward her like her life depended on it, "Hey, I'm here"

"Shut up," Alex said and hugged Maggie tightly and longer than she expected.

***

"Kara, someone gave me these files from yesterday. I think the name was Haught"

"Haught? Yeah, she's Maggie's friend. What about it?" Kara took the papers from Eliza and used her superspeed to read them.

"It's a case. It's Winn's case files. Mom, have you heard from Maggie?" she turned to Eliza and the older woman shook her head, "I just wish she knows what she's doing. Also, I got a call from Lucy, she sounded frantic and I think she's with Kal"

"Is there something wrong? Wait, these are evidence, too. It all points out to Lot. Maggie's captain"

“Oh. Wait, Lucy’s calling” Kara said and answered her phone. It was probably from the distress call she got a while ago.

_ /Kara, where is Maggie? _

“Hello to you, too, Luce. What’s the matter?” sensing the nervous tone, Kara clicked on the loudspeaker to let Eliza in.

_ /I got a case ready for Lot and the fastest I can bring this even with Kal’s assist is tomorrow. And I heard they got a case ready for Sawyer, too. _

“Hang on, what case?”

"Supergirl, the police are here" Vasquez called from the command center.

“Shit. Lucy, what should we do?” but Lucy already hung up.

"Maggie" Eliza and Kara looked at each other and ran to where Alex and Maggie were.

***

Alex doesn't know where she stood in Maggie's life right now. They both haven't found their footing but she's glad Maggie's not resisting the hug.

Alex felt Maggie tensed up and she looked at her and the atmosphere became serious. Alex gripped her shoulders, dreading what Maggie would say.

"Danvers, as much as I want to stay in your arms. I'm gonna be arrested later or tomorrow and I'm gonna need you to not do anything about it"

"What? Why?!"

"They said I am the vigilante, multiple counts of murder, and betraying the police force. Haught said Lot laid it all out and he's gathering witnesses and I'm gonna need you to stay out of it"

"This is ridiculous! You're not---no. This is unacceptable" she paced back and forth around the lab while Maggie let her. Pulling out papers from the bag she has been holding.

Alex couldn't believe it. After the event at Fortress, the next morning Maggie was gone and it's been two weeks since the situation lay low and now they're gonna arrest Maggie for vigilantism.

Maggie just got here. She needs to do something. She could call all the lawyers she knew. Lucy, she could use Lucy's help.

"We could call Lucy"

"Alex" and the taller woman melted with the tone. The way Maggie calls to her and says her name is like therapy and she wanna hear it for the rest of her life, "I met Lucy. I know Lois and I need you to trust me. Besides, I need Lucy to work on Winn's case while I work on mine"

"Maggs, I...I love you"

"Alex"

"I love you. I still do and I would do anything to help you. I love you, it's always been you. I...love...you...Do you hear me? I love you, Maggie Sawyer."

"Alex-----" Maggie was cut off when police offers came barging in the lab with the captain of the police Lance who has his eyes focus on Maggie.

"Detective Maggie Sawyer, you're under arrest for multiple counts of vigilantism and murder. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be and can be used against you. Your lawyer will be called and if you can't afford one, one will be provided for you" the police started handcuffing Maggie while Alex stood there held back by Kara and Eliza who also couldn't believe what is happening.

"Game over, Sawyer" Lot smirked at Maggie but Maggie just brushed her off and looked at Alex.

"Trust me," she said and proceeded to walk with the officers accompanied by the DEO agents, and just before she was out the door, she murmured something that she knew only one with super hearing could hear.

"Tell Alex to not do anything stupid. I got this. Call Kal"

  
  



End file.
